


Time Aprentice

by MyraTheFox



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Apprentice - Freeform, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Ghost Zone, Ghosts, Leadership, Song - Freeform, Visions, ghost invasion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyraTheFox/pseuds/MyraTheFox
Summary: It was just going to be just another ordinary day at school for Danny and the gang....or so they thought.
 Phantom Planet didn't happen in this.





	1. chapter 1

It was just another ordinary day at school.

  
A group of three teen enter through the main door and into the halls of Casper High.  
The group consisted of two boys and one girl.

The girl was a Goth with violet eyes and wears purple lipstick and has short black hair with a small ponytail at the top of her head held back by a green hair tie. Her clothing consists of a black choker around her neck while her upper body consists of a black tank-top exposing her midriff with a purple oval in the centre. Her lower body consists of a black skirt with a green crosshatch design, purple stockings, and black combat boots. She also has a pair of black bracelets around her wrists. She is also an ultra-recyclable- vegetarian. Which means she doesn’t eat anything with a face.

  
One of the boys was an African American with a red beret, long-sleeve yellow shirt, green cargo pants, brown boots, glasses and turquoise eyes.

  
The last teen in the group has raven black hair and blue eyes. He wears a white shirt with a red collar, the cuff's of the sleeves were red as well with a red oval in the middle of the shirt, light blue jeans and red and white shoes.

They walked through the halls and to their appointed lockers. Once the Goth and the African American had their books ready for their classes, they met up with their other friend at his locker. The raven haired teen shut his locker just as his friends arrived. He sighed.

“Is everything alright, Danny?” asked the Goth.

“I don’t know Sam. I just have this feeling, like something going to happen. *sigh* it hard to explain.” Replied the raven haired teen.

“Don’t worry about it dude. I’m sure it nothing.” Said the African American.

“I don’t know Tucker. What if something does happen?”

“Let’s just worry about class first. Knowing Mr.Lancer, there’s most likely going to be a pop quiz.” Said Sam.

The two boys groaned.

The three teens headed for class and as they reached the door as the bell for the start of class went off. They entered the classroom and receive a surprised look from their teacher Mr.Lancer seeing how they were basically the first three to arrive. Sam, Tucker and Danny took their usual seats at the back. The next to enter was a blond haired football jock. He looked around the classroom and his dark blue eyes landed on Danny. He glared at the teen.

“Don’t think you got out of your daily wailing Fenton.” The blond jock hissed as he took his seat.

“Why can’t Dash leave me alone for once?” Danny asked under his breath.

Soon the rest of the class showed up and took their seats. And sure enough Mr.Lancer announced a pop quiz. Everyone groaned. Mr.Lancer handed out the sheets of paper and everyone got stuck into doing the quiz.

Half an hour later Danny sighed as he put his pencil down, now finished with his test. But then he gasped and blue mist escaped his mouth. Danny put his hand up.

“Yes Mr.Fenton?” asked Mr.Lancer.

“May I…” Danny didn’t get to finish his sentence as bright green energy came out of nowhere, flying towards the class. Danny dove to the floor as it came towards him. It trapped the class to the back wall, including Mr.Lance.

Danny got to his hands and knees, looking around the classroom frantically for the source of the green energy. But Danny wasn’t quick enough to avoid the bright green net that came flying towards him. He was flung back into the back wall, trapped in the net.  
A ghost appeared wearing a metal body suit with flaming green fire as hair and a beard.

“I have you now ghost child.” Said the ghost.

“Skulker. I should have known.” Danny said with a hint of anger in his voice. He struggled against the net and it broke. Danny pulled out a pair of black fingerless gloves from his jeans pocket and put them on. He growled an un-humanly growl and launched himself at Skulker, punching the ghost in the head, sending him into the black board. The class was surprise to see that Fenton stood his ground let alone lay the first blow and not cower away like the wimpy looser they all thought he was.

“How did you…?” asked Sulker.

“Ghost gauntlet tech integrated into my gloves and shoes.” Danny replied darkly and it sent shivers down everyone’s spines. Except Sam and Tucker of course.

“Wow, Danny. Your parents are really good.” Said Tucker.

Danny faced his friend. “Mum and Dad didn’t make these.” He replied with a smile on his face.

“So you…”

“Danny behind you.” Sam shouted.

Danny flipped onto his hands and when the charging ghost was over him, he pushed up and kicked Skulker up into the ceiling. Danny landed back on his feet and as the ghost fell back down, Danny punched him back into the black board. Skulker seemed to be down for now so Danny took this chance to free his classmates and teacher, who were in surprised awe of him. He walked up to the green Ecto-rope and pulled on it.

“Danny, go get the thermos.” Sam said.

“No. I’m not leaving you guys here with him here.” He gestured to Skulker. Danny grunted as he tried to break the rope but gave up after a few moments. He sighed, knowing what he had to do. “There is one other way I can break this…”

“Danny, no!” Sam shook her head.

“There is no other way Sam.” He looked down. “And I’m pretty sure it would have taken more strength than a normal human would posse to break that net I was in.”

Sam closed her eyes, accepting what her friend was about to do. Danny grabbed the rope and closed his eyes and concentrated. A glowing light blue aura surrounded his hand and ice crept along the Ecto-rope, freezing it. The class gasped in surprise. Once the rope was fully frozen, Danny opened his eyes and punched down hard on the frozen rope, shattering it into pieces. Everyone fell to the floor but got up quickly.

“Don’t ignore me whelp, you’ll regret it.” Said Skulker as he got up.

“Oh, who said I was ignoring you.” Danny said darkly as he turned and face his opponent. “I’ll tell you once and once only. Get. Out. Of. My…” a ring of blue/white energy appeared around Danny’s waist, split in two and travelled up and down his body, changing his clothes into a black and white hazmat suit with white gloves and boots and a white DP symbol on his chest. His hair turned from black to snow white and his eyes change from blue to glowing neon green. “Haunt.” He finished.  
The class gasped in shock

“Make me _Phantom_.”

“With pleasure.”

Danny lunged at Skulker, grabbing the ghost and phasing them both through the ceiling and out of the classroom.

“He dose realise he did that in front of the entire class, right?” Tucker asked Sam while pointing to the spot where his friend phased through the ceiling.

“I sure hope he does.” Sam replied. “Come on Tuck we better go help him.”

The two started to run towards the door.

“And where do you two think you’re going?” asked Mr.Lancer.

“To help our friend.” Sam said strongly. And they both left.

  
Sam and Tucker went to their lockers and got some of their usual ghost hunting equipment that Danny let them keep for occasions like this. After they had their equipment they ran out the main entrance and to the football field.

Danny was fighting Skulker above the football field. A rocket launcher appeared on Skulker’s shoulder and fired a rocket at Danny; Danny caught the rocket, swung around with the momentum and threw it back at Skulker. It hit the ghost in the chest and sent him flying back a few meters.  
Danny held his hand out and closed his eyes, a green aura appeared around his hand as he concentrated and a green portal appeared behind Skulker, sucking him back into the Ghost Zone.

The portal disappeared and Danny landed on field, kneeling and catching his breath.

“DANNY!” Danny looked up to see his two friends running up to him so he got to his feet.

“Are you alright?” Sam asked as she and Tucker stopped in front of him.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just low on energy.”

“Dude! You can create portals now. That’s awesome!” Exclaimed Tucker.

Danny chuckled. “Yeah, although it does take up a fair bit of energy but not as much as my Ghostly wail.” Just then Danny saw his class walking up behind Sam and Tucker. “Time to face the music.” He sighed

The class stopped a meter or two away from the trio. Mr.Lancer took a step forward.

“Mr. Fenton?” Mr. Lancer asked not quite too sure of what he saw back in the classroom.

“Hey Mr.Lancer.” Danny replied sheepishly.

“Danny Fenturd is Danny _Phanturd_.” Dash exclaimed.

“Come on Dash, can’t you come up with something a bit more original?” Said Danny. this caught Dash by Surprise.

“Huh! What do you mean?”

The trio looked at each other for a few moments before they could no longer hold in their laughter.

“No one remembers Danny. Did you forget that?” asked Tucker between laughs.

“No. It is exactly why I said it.” Danny managed to get out.

“What’s so funny?” asked Dash.

The trio managed to calm themselves. “Nothing Dash.” Said Sam.

“Just an inside joke” Danny added and changed back to Fenton.

“DANNY!”

The trio flinched. _**Please don’t let it be them! Please don’t let it be them! Please don’t let it be them.**_ Danny thought as he turned to face the owner of the voice. _**Oh crud.**_

“Mum, Dad. I can explain.”

“Danny, You’re…” Danny’s Dad (Jack Fenton) started.

“The Ghost Boy.” Danny’s Mum (Maddie Fenton) finished.

“I can ex…” Danny gasped and blue mist came out of his mouth as his ghost sense went off. Danny face-palm. “Another one really?”

“Calm yourself young Daniel.” Danny smiled at the familiar voice and brought his hand back down to his side just as a violet cloaked ghost with a pale blue face, red eyes with a scar over his left eye and a staff with a stopwatch on top appeared.

“GHOST!” Jack yelled and fired his Ecto-gun at the new ghost. But instead of the blast hitting the ghost it hit a green Ecto-shield. Everyone looked to Danny who had his arm raised and the palm of his hand facing the shield, his eyes glowing green.

“He is not to be harmed.” Danny almost growled.  


Everyone stood in silence for a moment as Danny glared at everyone. The new ghost put a hand on Danny’s shoulder. Danny looked up at the ghost and smiled. He brought his hand back down to his side and the shield faded away. Danny faced the new ghost and bowed his head to him.

“It is good to see you again Master.”

“MASTER!” Everyone exclaimed

“Since when was ClockWork Danny’s master?” Tucker asked to no one in particular.

Danny straitened himself. “To what do I owe the honour of your unexpected appearance?” He asked.

ClockWork smiled for a moment before his face became serious.

“A dark hour approaches my young Apprentice.” Danny face became serious as well. “I believe you have also foreseen this.” Danny’s eyes widened in shock and fear for he now realises that a dream he had the other night was not a dream at all. Danny became serious again.

“It’s time for me to leave, isn’t it?” ClockWork nodded. Danny sighed. “Give me a couple hours, I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Rest up young Daniel. You know that using your ice powers while in human form takes a bit out of you if not straight away. And you created a portal not five minuets ago.”

“Ok. Tomorrow morning then?”

“That will be fine. Until then, good luck.”

“You too Master.” Danny bowed as ClockWork created his own light blue portal and went through.

Danny straightened himself and sighed. “If anybody has any questions, I’ll be in the classroom.” He said walking past the class and back into the school. Everyone looked at each other for a minute or two before following. By the time they got to the classroom, Danny was cleaning it up. Putting chairs and desks back in their rightful spot, and picking up the frozen Ecto- rope pieces and throwing them out. The other students entered and pick up their desks and chairs if Danny hadn’t already, and sat down.

“Thank you Mr.Fenton for cleaning up a majority of the classroom.” Mr.Lancer said. Danny gave a quick nod.

Jack and Maddie gasped as they entered the room and saw the big cracks on the front and back walls and the ceiling.

“What happened?” Maddie asked.

“Why don’t you ask your son.” Suggested Mr.Lancer.

Everyone looked to Danny. Said teen sighed and leaned against the side wall, just barely keeping himself from sliding down and sitting on the floor. Danny closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“A ghost attacked. He calls himself Skulker.” Danny opened his eyes and stared out the window as he continued. “Self-proclaimed Ghost Zone’s greatest hunter. He has been wanting my pelt for the foot of his bed or wall since a few days after I got my powers.” Everyone shuddered at the thought. “Skulker hunts rare creatures, and being one of only three halfa’s , that puts me on the top of his list.”

“What’s a halfa? And who are the other two?” asked Jack.

“A halfa is a half human and half ghost hybrid. One of the other two is a really good friend whereas the other is my arch enemy.”

“How did you become Danny Phantom?” asked Kwan.

Danny flinched “And there it is. The question on everyone’s mind and the question I dread.” Danny sighed and looked to Kwan. “Very, very painfully that’s for sure.” Danny turned back to facing the window. “It was an accident. I took Sam and Tucker down into the lab to show them the ghost portal after Mum and Dad declared it a failure. Sam convinced me to take a look inside it, that and I wanted to see if I could fix it in any way. So I put on a hazmat suit and took a look inside. I trip on a wire and tried to catch myself, just I pressed a button and then I was being electrocuted. It was painful to the point I passed out. I woke to Sam’s and Tucker’s concerned and confused faces. They didn’t recognised me ‘cause, when I had look in a mirror, I was in my ghost form. Which of course freaked me out. The first month was really hard for me, seeing how I didn’t have complete control of my powers but after that it got easier for me to control them. And along the way I discovered new powers. I have full control over my powers now.”

“Danny… you mean… the accident down in the lab… that was…?” asked Maddie.

Danny nodded. “Yep. Apparently as I was being electrocuted I got Ectoplasm fused to my DNA.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

Danny looked to his parents. “Ah, hello Ghost Hunters…” he gestured to his Mum and Dad. “Ghost.” He gestured to himself. But his parents still seemed confused. Danny sighed and looked to the floor. “I was afraid, scared that you wouldn’t accept me for whom I am.” He confessed.

“Ohh Danny…” his Mum gave him a hug then looked him in the eyes. “We love you sweetie, YOU.”

“Whether your ghost, boy or something in between.” His Dad added.

Danny looked to Sam and Tucker. “Is it just me or is there serious déjà vu today?” the trio chuckled. Danny turned back to his parents who looked at him confused as did everyone else. “let’s just leave it at reality trip. A story for another time.”

“Speaking of gauntlets…” said Tucker. “You said that your parents didn’t invent those gloves.” He pointed to the gloves that Danny was still wearing.

“You knit Danny?” asked Maddie a bit surprised.

“HELL NO!!!” Danny almost yelled. “My gloves have Ghost gauntlet tech integrated into them.” he said taking off and passing one of the gloves to his Mum. “I also did the same thing to my shoes.”

“Wow Danny! This is amazing.” Maddie looked to her son. “This must have taken you quite a bit of time.”

Danny just smiled at his mother.

“Um… I have a question.” Said Star. Danny looked to her. “Who was that second Ghost?”

“And why did you call him master?” asked Sam.

Danny smiled. “His name is ClockWork. The Ghost Master of Time. He watches over the time stream and rarely interferes, and when he does, it is only to give it a nudge to get it back on the right track.” Danny looked To Sam. “As to why I called him master, is because he is helping me develop my powers. It is thanks to my training with him that I’m able to use a little bit of my ice powers while I’m in human form, the reason why I’m able to create portals into and out of the Ghost Zone. ClockWork has also taught me a bit about the time stream and I have also helped him maintain it a few times.”

“Is there any other friendly ghost out there?” asked one of the other students.

“There’s a few but not many. Most ghosts want to be left alone but get hassled by other ghosts that are more powerful than them and are forced to do evil things.”

“You said something about a ‘Haunt’. What is that?” asked one of the more nerd like student.

“You see, when a ghost comes to the human realm often enough , they can claim a particular patch of land they like(as long as no other ghost has claimed it already) as their Haunt or territory if you like. The more powerful the ghost, the bigger the haunt. Or some ghost can team up and have the same haunt. But when an unwanted ghost enters another’s haunt, they are asked to leave and if they don’t leave, well, you saw what happened between me and Skulker.”

“And how do you know that?” asked Sam “Last time we knew, you knew very little about ghosts and the Ghost Zone.”

“ClockWork. Not only has he helped me develop my powers but he has also taught me a fair bit about ghosts and the Ghost Zone.” Danny looked to the ceiling. “I bet you’re surprised I actually paid attention Master.”

“Why you do that?” asked Paulina.

“ ‘cause ClockWork is always watching.”

A few moments past and then everyone (except Danny, Sam and Tucker) gasped. Sam and Tuck were surprised but not as much as everyone else. For right there on the black board was some writing that wasn’t there just moments before.

_Young Daniel is right Paulina, I am always watching._

_And yes, I am surprised you’d paid attention._  
But I am glad you did my young apprentice.  
CW.

Danny chuckled. “Oh, come on Master, the ‘Time out’ and ‘Time in’ trick.” Danny sighed and shook his head. “But I suppose, like the people of the Far Frozen, you’ll get your comedy where you can get it.”  


Everyone gasped again as more writing appeared on the black board.

_You know me too well my young apprentice.  
Cw._

This time Danny couldn’t help but laugh. “But you know more about me than I you.”

“What do you mean by that?” asked Valerie.

_I have watched over young Mr. Fenton since he was born.  
CW._

“That’s creepy.” Said Dash

“Did you have to write that Master?”

_Valerie wanted an explanation.  
CW ._

Danny sighed and shook his head. “He is so going to get it tomorrow when I see him.” He said under his breath. The next thing Danny knew, he was falling form the height of the ceiling. Danny hit the floor with a loud grunt, landing on his stomach. Danny looked to Sam and Tucker.

“Sam, Tuck. Remind me to never threaten the ghost master of time in any way shape or form.”

Everyone burst out laughing. Danny got up into a sitting poison and looked to the board.

_I thought you would have learnt your lesson by now?  
CW._

“Why oh Why did I get stuck with the time master as my guardian and Teacher?”

_I saw what you were destined for young one and I knew you would need a guardian. As for the teacher part, you came to me.  
CW._

Danny didn’t need to look at the board to know that there was a reply.  


“It was a rhetorical question Master. And do you want me to recover or not? Because letting me fall from the height of the ceiling isn’t going to help.”

_Of course I want you to recover my young Apprentice. But a fall from that height is nothing for you, compare to some of the other falls you have taken.  
CW._

“I suppose Master.”

“Danny?” Danny looked to Sam. “ClockWork said that you also saw what this darkness that is coming. What did he mean by that?”

“Remember that dream I told you about?”

“The one with Pariah Dark and Plasmius?” asked Tucker.

Danny nodded. “It wasn’t a dream though. One of the many powers I have developed over the time I have trained with ClockWork, is visions.”

“You mean that dream was a vision?” asked Sam

“Yep.” Danny closed his eyes. “Just there was a third ghost. I…just can’t seem… to figure…” glimpses of the third ghost flashed in his mind’s eye. Danny gasped and snapped open his eyes. Danny ghosts sense went off but no one notice. Not even Danny.

“Danny, are you alright dear?” asked Maddie.

“I’m fine Mum. I just figured out who the third ghost is though.”

“That’s good, isn’t it?”

“No! If HE is the third ghost, then we are in more trouble than I first thought.”

“You don’t mean who I think you mean?” asked Sam.

“I’m afraid so Sam.” Danny got up and stood in front of the class. “Is there any more questions? The quicker this Q&A session is wrapped up the sooner I can leave and continue my training.”

“Leave? But you can’t leave Phantom. Who will protect me then?” Asked Paulina.

“Paulina, I’m not Phantom at the moment. Phantom is my alter-ego. But I do have to leave. ClockWork warned me that there will be a time where my training is more important and that nothing can get in the way of it and I’m afraid that time has come. As for who’s going to protect Amity Park, I…”

“GHOST!!!” Jack yelled getting out his Ecto-gun.  


Danny looked to the window and saw a young ghost girl with white hair and green eyes in a two piece black and white suit outside. The girl looked frighten at what Jack was about to do.

Danny jumped in the way with his arm out wide, his eyes glowing green in warning. Jack lowered his gun and Danny smile, his eyes going back to their normal blue. Danny turned to the girl and waved his hand for her to come in. she hesitated at first but slowly phased through the window and landed in front of him. Danny smiled and ruffled the young girl’s hair.

“Hey!” she said pushing his hand away. Danny chuckled and turned back to everyone.

“Everyone, this is Danielle, or as she prefers, Dani Phantom. My cuz.”

“That’s Dani with an ‘I’” she added.

“Cousin?” everyone said in disbelief.

“But Danny you don’t have any cousins.” Said Maddie.

“Well, we prefer cousins. Dani is actually my clone.”

“Clone?” Maddie gasped.

“I don’t know how she became a girl she just did and I’m not going to question it.”

“Does that mean she is one of the other two halfa’s you mentioned?” asked Jack.

Dani looked up at Danny. “It’s alright, they know.” He reassured her. Dani looked back at everyone, a ring a blue/white energy appeared around her waist, split in two and travelled up and down her body revealing a young raven haired girl with blue eyes wearing a blue sweater/hoodie, a red beanie, red shorts and blue and white shoes. Everyone just stared in amazement.

“So why are you here Dani?” asked Danny.

“ClockWork sent me. Said that you would be leaving the human realm for some amount of time and would be needing someone to protect your haunt while you’re gone.”

“So you will be protecting Amity by yourself?” asked Sam.

“No, silly. Wulf, Princess Dora and some of the Far Frozen people will be helping. Most of Danny allies will be helping.”

“They will?’ asked Danny sounding surprised.

Dani Looked to her ‘cuz. “Of course you big goof. Their your friends. You should have known that the people of the Far Frozen would do anything for their ‘Great One.’”

“Yeah, defiantly should have seen that one coming.”

“Great one?” asked Dash.

“A story for another time Dash.”

“So ghosts are going to protect us from other ghosts?” asked Valerie.

“Not just ghosts Val, but there is also my parents and Sam and Tucker. And also the Red Huntress.” Danny winked at her, which nobody seemed to notice.

“So where will you go?” asked Kwan.

“Where I have always gone, to ClockWork's Tower in the Ghost Zone.”

“THE GHOST ZONE?!?!?” Jack and Maddie exclaimed.

“Don’t worry. I have been in the Ghost Zone plenty of times.” Danny looked to the class. “Now if there isn’t any more questions…” he looked to Mr.Lancer. “I would like to go home.”

“Of course Mr.Fenton.” said Mr.Lancer.

“I have one last question.” Dash spoke up. “What’s that blue mist the keeps coming out of your mouth?”

“That’s my ghost sense. It lets me know when there’s a ghost nearby.”

“By any chance, could we come and see you off Mr. Fenton?” asked Mr.Lancer.

“I don’t know Mr.Lancer. The lab is too small for the whole class, but if…” Danny looked to the ceiling. “Master, do you think you could create a portal from the football field to the Ghost Zone? I would do it myself but I know you would want me to conserve my energy. If you do not wish to, I understand.”

_Of course my young apprentice. There will be a portal there at 8:30am and will stay open till 8:35am.  
CW._

“Thank you Master.” Danny looked to Mr.Lancer. “See you on the football field at 8:30 then.”

“Till then, take care.”

Danny gave a quick nod to his teacher then looked to his ‘cuz. “Come on Dani.” With that Danny’s parents and the two halfa’s left the classroom. Maddie handed her son’s glove back and Danny took off the other and put them back in his pocket. Danny went to his locker, turned his arm intangible and grabbed his backpack, pulling it out of his locker without opening the door. He put his backpack on and looked to his parents who looked a bit surprised.

“You can use your ghost powers while in human form?” asked Maddie.

“Just the basics.” Danny shrugged and walked past his parents and continued down the halls, his Mum and Dad, and ‘cuz following.

They walked through the halls and stopped in front of the office.

“Why are we stopping here?” asked Jack.

“I want to spend as much time as I can with my family and that includes Jazz.” Danny said with a smile.  
They entered the office and Maddie asked for her daughter to be called up with her bag. Jazz arrived five minutes later and was confuse to see her parents and her little brother but sighed knowing that they were going home for some silly reason so she singed out. They were walking through the halls when...

“Boo!” Dani said as she appeared out of nowhere in front of Jazz and Jazz screamed. Jack, Maddie, Danny and Dani laughed.

“Dani! Why did you…” Jazz paused and looked to her parents. “You didn’t see that did you?”

“Of course we did.” Said Jack. Jazz looked horrified.

“It’s alright Jazz.” Jazz looked to her brother. “They know. About me and Dani.”

“To think that the ghost boy was our son all along.” Said Jack. Jazz calmed and smiled. They continued on walking through the hall and to the car park.

“So why is Dani here? And why are we going home?”

Danny’s face became grim and he looked to the floor. “I’m leaving Jazz.”

“Leaving?”

“For the past year, in my spare time, I have been training with ClockWork. He warned me that there will be a time where my training will be more important than anything else. After a battle with Skulker, ClockWork appeared, told me that a great evil is approaching and I knew that it was time for me to leave. I’ll be staying with him in the Ghost Zone. Where nothing can distract me from my training.”

“How long will you be gone?”

They all stepped through the main doors and outside. Danny took a deep breath before sighing.  
  
“I don’t know. But I have a feeling that it will be pretty long.” Danny looked up to the sky. “If you guys don’t mind, I think I’ll do one last patrol of Amity before I go tomorrow.” He looked to his family. “I’ll meet you back home.”

Danny’s mother gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Take as much time as you want.”  
Danny smiled and transformed into Phantom.

“Can I come?” asked Dani.

Danny chuckled. “Do you really need to ask, Dani? You would have followed anyhow.”

“You know me too well ‘cuz.” She answered as she transformed to Phantom too. The two Phantoms took to the sky and flew off. The three that was left headed to the RV and went home, Maddie driving.

 

A couple hours later Danny and Dani had just finished their patrol of the city (plus a few races and a few games of tag) and now are on their way to Fenton Works. The two halfa’s phased through the front door.

“Mmm! What smells so nice?” asked Dani.

“Jazz’s cooking. Meaning a normal dinner.” Answered Danny.

The two floated into the kitchen and saw the table set for five with plates of food and jugs of water and orange juice in the middle. Jazz was at the bench putting some more food on to a plate, she turned and saw the two Phantoms floating in the door way, their ghostly tails flickering back and forth.

“Hey there you two. You’re just in time for dinner.” She said putting the last plate of food she had in her hands on the table. Jazz turned to the door that lead down into their lab. “MUM, DAD, DINNER’S READY.” She called out and sat down.

“It looks nice sis.” Said Danny turning back to Fenton.

“And it smells delicious too.” Add Dani as she too changed back to her human form.

“Thanks you, you two.” Jazz replied.

Just then Maddie and Jack came up the stairs. “Thanks for cooking dinner Jazz dear.” Said Maddie.

“No problem.”

“Hi you two. How was patrol?” Maddie asked as she saw Danny and his clone sitting down at the table.

“You’ll be happy to know, the city is ghost free.” Danny answered as his mother and father sat down.  
They started eating the delicious food that Jazz had cooked in a comfortable silence.  
  
“Mum, Dad, is it alright, that while I’m gone, if Dani stay’s here?” Danny asked.

“I thought that would have been obvious.” Maddie said.

“You mean… I can stay?” asked Dani sounding surprised.

“Of course sweetie.”

“Thank you so very much.” Dani replied sounding really happy and grateful.

“So Danny, is this evil you mentioned really that bad, that you have to leave for god knows how long and train with ClockWork?” asked Jazz

Danny’s face became emotionless and he stopped eating. He didn’t want to leave his family, he loved them and knew he would miss them. But he knew, if he was to be ready for what’s to come, he had too.  
“I’m afraid so Jazz. The three most powerful ghosts are teaming up. I don’t know what their plans are though.”

“That reminds me…” Danny looked to his mother. “You said you were able to figure out who the third ghost was. Who is he?”

Danny visibly paled and dropped the fork he was holding, the sound of the fork hitting the table rang throughout the kitchen. Danny looked down, so his hair was covering his face. They all sat there in silence, waiting for him to give and answer. Danny all of a sudden stood up, his hair still covering his face.

“If you’ll excuse me, I’ve lost my appetite. Thanks for the meal Jazz.” With that said Danny walked out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into his room, closing the door behind him before flopping down onto his bed.

 

“I wonder who the third ghost is.” Jack wondered out loud.

“Whoever it is, must really trouble Danny. I have never seen him like that.” Said Dani.

“Hhmmm! The three most powerful ghosts. That would be Pariah Dark, Plasmius and…” Jazz trailed off realising who the third ghost is. **Oh little brother. It had to be HIM didn’t it?** Jazz though sadly.

 

Danny laid on his bed for about ten minutes before he couldn’t take it any more. He needed advice, so he stood up and changed into Phantom. He closed his eyes and held his hand out in front of him and concentrated, a green aura surrounded his hand as a small portal with a view into a building appeared about head height with ClockWork in the centre.

“Is everything alright young Daniel?”

Danny gave a quick bow of his head. “I need your advice Master.”

“What can I do to help?”

Danny sighed and floated in the air with his legs crossed. “They want to know, Master. They want know who the third ghost is from my vision. But I don’t know if I should tell them.”

“Tell them. Show them if you must. But you have nothing to fear of him. That won’t happen, you made sure of that.”

“I know it won’t happen Master. And I don’t fear HIM, I fear how my family will reacted.”

“Don’t be afraid my young apprentice. Everything is as it should be.”

Danny sighed. “I trust you Master. You have not leaded me astray before.” ClockWork smiled warmly and reassuringly at Danny. “Thank you Master.” And with a quick bow of his head the portal was gone. Danny floated down onto his bed and sighed. He stood up and walked out of his room and down the stairs. He paused at the bottom, seeing his family and ‘cuz in the lounge room. Danny took a deep breath and walked over to them.

“Danny! Are you alright?” asked Jazz.

  
Danny just gave a weak smile. He walked over to the couch and sat down. He sighed. It was now or never.

“You wanted to know who the third ghost is.” Danny asked his family.

His family sat down beside him, Maddie and Dani on his right, Jack and Jazz on is left. They all looked at Danny, patiently wait for him to tell them.

Danny held his hand out in front of him creating another small portal, just this time instead of showing ClockWork, it showed a ghost with pale green skin, blood red eyes, white flaming hair and goatee, a black and white suit with a cape that was black on the inside and white on the outside and a very familiar DP symbol on his chest.

  
“His name is Dan Phantom.” Danny couldn’t stand to look at his family nor the picture in front of him. “An evil future version of myself.” Everyone’s eyes widened. Danny looked at the picture of Dan and a low growl escaped his throat. The picture changed to a video, showing Danny, Sam and Tucker fighting a ghost they have never seen.  
“A year ago Sam, Tucker and I got into a fight with a future version of two of my common enemies that had teamed up. Called themselves Skultech 9.9. I got caught in one of their contraptions.” the video showed Danny getting trapped in a metal claw like contraption and Sam and Tucker trying to get him out.  
“Just I wasn’t able to get out in time, even with the help of Sam and Tuck. As ClockWork’s time medallion fell off, it transported him back to ClockWork’s tower, along with us three.

“That is where Sam, Tucker and I met ClockWork for the first time.” He paused to let everything sink in as the video continued. “ClockWork sent SkulTech back to his own time, or should I say forwards.” Danny shrugged. “But ClockWork wasn’t as pleasant as he is now. Before ClockWork showed up and sent Skultech back to his time line we got glimpses of my future. When he did show up he said that we saw too much and tried to take me out.

“Apparently the only way to prevent that future from happening was to kill me in the past. So I fought ClockWork.” The video showed Danny trying to fight ClockWork, only to be repeatedly slammed into a huge bell by the time master reversing and playing time, with an amused smile on his face might I add. Eveyone chuckled. “Well tried.” Then it showed Danny frozen in time in mid-flight with ClockWork beside him, holding a scythe above his head, ready to swing down and kill Danny. But before he could Tucker threw a time medallion onto Sam and Danny and he continued his flight path.  
“It was thanks to Tuck that I didn’t die there and then. But that didn’t stop ClockWork, he made different versions of himself and we were cornered. Well in a way we were cornered ‘caused behind us was a portal to the future, so we fled there. Ten years to be exact. There we met Dan.

“I fought him or at least tried. During the fight he used his Ghostly Wail attack and it crumbled a building where Sam and Tuck were but they managed to get the time medallions off, which sent them back to the right time before they could be crushed.

“I, on the other hand, wasn’t so lucky. I tried to take my medallion off but Dan grabbed me, took the medallion, turned it intangible and fused it inside of me. Unreachable whether I was ghost or human. By doing that Dan knocked me out and when I woke up, I was tied up in very strong Ecto-ropes in the middle of the blown up Nasty Burger. Dan show up and chucked me into the Ghost Zone, where I was out of his way. He took on the appearance of my human half, went back in time and took my place in the present. To ensure that he came to be.

“While I was in the Ghost Zone, I tried to break free of the ropes but it was no use, even in ghost form where I’m stronger. I soon floated into a gang of future versions of my enemies, Ember, Jonny 13, The Box Ghost, and they all attack me. And I was trapped in those stupid ropes, where I couldn’t do anything to protect myself. That was until I gained the Ghostly Wail, which I wasn’t supposed to till ten years in the future. As I was using that attack, it destroyed the ropes.

“After that I got hit in the head by the Booomerang. Thanks to Jazz. She had attached a note saying where I could go to get the medallion out, so I did. When I got back to the right time, all of you (except Dani), Tuck, Sam and Mr.Lancer were tied to the vat that contain the Nasty Burger’s sauce which could of exploded at any moment.

“I fought Dan again but was only just able to defeat him, and suck him into one of the thermoses. But the battle had taken all my energy to the point that I couldn’t go ghost. I tried to get to you all but I tripped, and the vat exploded. If it wasn’t for ClockWork, I’d probably be Dan right now.”  
All the while Danny explained, his family watch the video of the alternate future and couldn’t help but be shocked.

“How…?” asked Maddie.

“How did I become Dan? Well if you all had died in that explosion, I would have gone to my arch enemy, thinking that he was the only one who could have possibly understood my situation. He felt pity for me. Apparently I just wanted the hurt to go away, so he separated my ghost half from my human half but that didn’t go so well. By doing that, that freed up my ghost half to rip the ghost half out of my enemy and fusing with it but his evil half over whelmed him, thus creating Dan.” And the portal disappeared. Danny put his head in his hands, the amount of energy he had use now taking its toll on him. “Dan now exists out of time. ClockWork has many times reassured me that I’ll never turn into him. But still…” Danny said through his hands.

“what happened to your human half?” asked Dani.

“Some things… are best…left… un-said.” Danny panted a little.

“Are you alright son?” asked Jack.  
  
Just then the ring of blue/white energy appeared and transformed Phantom back to Fenton.  
“I’m fine. Those viewing portals just take a lot of energy to create. I am not going to create two within five minutes of each other again.” Danny replied leaning back.

“What do you mean?”

“Not only can the viewing portals be used to see the past or the future but they can also be used as a way of communication. I contacted ClockWork before I showed you all that. I just need his advice.”

“Well perhaps you should…” Maddie started but was cut off when both Danny’s and Dani’s ghost sense went off. Danny growled.

“Don’t worry. I’ve got this one.” Said Dani changing into Phantom. Dani phased through the couch and the floor and into the lab where her ghost sense had indicated the ghost was. A minute later she phased back up through the floor and half way through the couch. Dani giggled at the surprised looks she got from Danny’s parents. She looked to said teen.

“There’s someone here to meet you.” She said before phasing back down into the lab.

“Who would want to see me at this time?” Danny questioned as he got up and walked down into the lab.

Danny was a bit surprised when he saw Dani happily chatting to one of his allies. Maddie, Jack and Jazz all gasped when they saw the white wolf like ghost. Said ghost and Dani turned to see the Fenton family walking in. Danny’s mother, father and sister stayed close to the stairs, whereas Danny continued to go closer to the ghost with a smile on his face.

“It is good to see you again Great One.” The ghost said giving a slight bow.

“Like wise FrostBite.” Danny turned to his family. “Mum, Dad, Jazz. This is FrostBite, leader of the Far Frozen people. He also helped me with my ice powers.” Danny face FrostBite. “Which by the way I’m starting to be able to use while in human form.”

“That is excellent news Great One. ClockWork has taught you well. Although I am surprised he has taken on an apprentice at all.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“There were others before you that have asked for his training. Tell me Great One, has ClockWork taught you anything at all about the time stream?”

“Yeah!?”

“Has he taught you how to control it?”

“Well I can’t pause time like ClockWork can. But I can create viewing portals to the past but not the future.”

“You truly are the time apprentice.” FrostBite said in amazement.

“Umm….” Danny really didn’t know what to say. He was confused a bit. Sure he was the Time Master’s apprentice but FrostBite made it sound like…umm… he didn’t quite know how to put it. Like he was more than what he had assumed he was.

“You see Great One, only the true Time Apprentice can manipulate time and will become the next Time Master when it is time for his or hers Master to move on. It is the same for any Apprentice.”

Danny’s eyes widen. “You mean, I’m going to be the next Time Master after ClockWork?”

FrostBite nodded. Danny’s family looked shocked. Danny walked over to a chair and sat down, rubbing his temples, feeling a headache coming on.

Danny groaned. “My day keeps getting better and better.” He looked to FrostBite. “ Thanks for the info FrothBite. But, no offence or anything, mind telling me why you’re here?”

“I came to see you one last time and wish you luck before you left for your training.”

“You know about that?”

“ClockWork has informed all your allies about your training. And while he is training you, that he wishes not to be disturbed. ”

“So no ghosts will be coming to ClockWork while he is training me?”

FrostBite shook his head. “None.”

“Not even the one eyed jerks?” everyone seemed confused. “the Observants?”

“Not even them.” FrostBite confirmed.

“Who are these Observants?” asked Jack.

“One eyed ghost that watch the time stream but that’s all they do. Watch. They don’t interfere at all and if they see something they don’t like they get ClockWork to deal with it. They don’t appreciated what he does for them and most of the time they don’t like the way ClockWork deals with it.

“Like the way he dealt with the… Dan incident. They wanted him to kill me in the past so that in the future it didn’t happen but ClockWork found another way around that and gave me a second chance.

“I think the way my Master deals with these situations is right way. Those jerks always think that destroying the course of the situation is the best way. But by doing that, it could make the situation worse. So ClockWork goes about it a different way, but still gives the Observants what they wanted. Those jerks.” Danny hissed the last part. Maddie came up to her son and place a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Danny looked up to her and smiled. He turned back to Dani and FrostBite.

“Dani, would you be a dear and Show FrostBite around my Haunt please.” Danny asked.

Dani giggled. “Your starting to sound like ClockWork.”

“Well what do you expect, I’ve been training with him for a year now.”

Dani smiled. “Of course, I’ll be happy to show FrostBite around.”

“Thanks ‘cuz.”

“It was an honour to meet the Great One’s family.” FrostBite said giving a slight bow to Maddie, Jack and Jazz before him and Dani left.

Danny sighed. “Next Time Master.” He muttered.

“I can’t believe you’re going to be the next Time Master.” Jazz said Walking up to her little brother.

“Me neither.” Danny stood up and smiled at his family. “Well I had better get packing.” With that said he left the lab and went upstairs to his room. He stopped in the doorway and looked around his room. He took a deep breath and sighed as he entered. He walked over to his bed and got out a suitcase from underneath it. Danny put the case on his bed, opened it and started putting the things he’ll need into it.

Fifteen minutes later, Danny was done packing. He closed the suitcase and stared at it for a second before looking over at his desk, where a framed picture of him, his family and friends outside the Fenton Works, sat. He walked over to his desk and picked up the picture, just looking at it.  
He didn’t want to leave, his friends and family were the most important thing to him, and to leave for an unknown period of time… a tear rolled down his cheek. But he knew he had to leave, ClockWork had warned him, but he still wasn’t prepared. Danny held the picture to his chest tightly, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth, trying to hold back the sobs that threaten to escape.  
Tears rolled freely down his cheeks, he was going to be gone for a long, long time and he knew it, he could tell. But there was one person in particular he didn’t want to leave. He open his eyes a fraction and looked down to the picture, his gaze landing on the Goth girl in it. God damn, he didn’t want to leave her. He loved her. And by the looks of things, he won’t get the chance to tell her.

Maddie walked passed her son’s room. She saw him standing in front of his desk, his arms wrapped around himself, as if holding something, sobs racking his form.

“Danny?” she asked. He turned his head to her and she could see the tear streaks down his cheeks and his eyes were red from crying. “Oh Danny.” Maddie walked up to her son and hugged him. Danny cling onto her for his life, like she was the only thing keeping him grounded and let the sobs escape.

A few minuets passed and Danny managed to calm down. Maddie and Danny sat down on the side of his bed, Danny leaning against his mother’s shoulder.

“I don’t want to leave.” Danny said looking at the picture still in his hand.

“Then don’t.” Maddie replied.

“I have too. I have responsibilities now. ClockWork warned me and I still wasn’t prepared. If I am to have any chance at defeating those three ghosts, I have to go.”

“You’re really going to be gone a long time aren’t you?”

Danny nodded. “I guess it’s a part of my developing time powers that I can tell I’ll be gone a long time.”

“I don’t want you to leave, none of us do, but if you believe you must then I won’t stop you. You have your father’s and I support on this.”

“Thanks mum.”

Maddie pulled away from her son. “Now go have a shower and then we’ll watch one of your favourite movies then it’s off to bed.”

“Ok.” Danny got up and put the picture back on the desk, went to his dresser and got a clean pair of PJ’s then went to the bathroom.

Maddie sighed, it was true that she didn’t want her son to go but it seemed he knew what he was doing and was more experienced in what he was doing.

After Danny had a shower he went down to the lounge and watched a couple of his favourite movies with his family and that includes his ‘cuz. Once the movies were over he said goodnight to everyone and turned in for the night.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Danny woke to his alarm going off. He rolled over and slammed down onto the annoying clock, trying to turn the alarm off. After a couple goes he finally hit the snooze button.

Danny sat up and looked at the time. 7:30am. He sighed and got up. He walked over to his dresser and got out a pair of clean clothes, he walked into to his on-sweat and got dressed and other things he needed to do in there, he came out ten minutes later.

He walked over to his suitcase at the end of his bed, picked it up and headed to the door. He paused in the doorway and looked over his shoulder around his room before walking out and closed the door behind him. He walked down stairs and placed his suitcase by the front door before heading to the kitchen.  
In the kitchen Jazz was cooking pancakes while his mother, father and clone were happily chatting at the table. Danny smiled warmly at his family. His mother was the first to notice him.

“Morning Danny.” She greeted.

“Morning mum.” He said as he walked in and sat down at the table.

“How did you sleep son?” asked Jack.

“Like a log.” He replied and everyone chuckled.

Jazz walked over with a plate full of pancakes and place it in front of him. “Here you go little brother, your favourite.” She said and gave him a kiss on the back of his head and headed back to the bench to get hers and the others share of pancakes.

“Thanks Jazz.” And Danny started eating. Soon everyone got their share and they all ate in comfortable silence.

It was 8:00am when they all finished eating. They all headed to the front door and out to the RV, Maddie carrying Danny’s case. Sam and Tucker were out there, leaning against the RV waiting for them. Danny greeted his friends and they gave him a hug before they all entered the RV and headed to school in a comfortable silence.

By the time they got to school it was 8:25am, they all got out of the RV, Danny carrying his suitcase, and they all headed to the football field. When it came into view, the whole school was out there, all sitting in one of the stands. This made Danny really nervous. Danny walked up to Mr.Lancer.

“Mr.Lancer what’s the school doing here? It’s only the class that knows.”

But the before Mr.Lancer could answer, the principle walked up to him.

“Mr. Fenton, what is this I’m hearing about you being Phantom?” she asked.

“You told them?” Danny almost shrieked in disbelief at Mr.Lancer, who just smiled warmly. Danny sighed and faced palmed. “Might as well get it over with.” Then he grinned and brought his hand down to his side. “And might as well a bit of fun while I’m waiting.” He muttered. He placed his case down and ran in front of the stand full of students and teacher. “I’M GOIN’ GHOST” He yelled his signature battle cry and jumped into the air. The ring of energy appeared and he transformed into Phantom. The school gasped. He flew around the field doing all sorts of tricks. He dove down and flew a few inches above the grown, towards the stand full of people. He stopped flying and using the momentum he did a forwards roll and landed in a one handed hand stand. The whole school cheered and clapped. Just then Danny’s ghost sense went off.

“Are you done showing off, my young Apprentice?”

Danny smiled at the familiar voice. “If you are trying to scare me…” Danny pushed up and twisted in the air so when he landed he was facing the owner of the voice. Danny bowed. “It didn’t work Master.” Danny straightened himself. “And besides, I was doing it to past the time until the portal opened.” He finished.

CLockWork chuckled. “You ready to go?”

Danny sighed. He floated over to his suitcase, his ghostly tail flickering back and forth, and pick up the case then floated back over to ClockWork. Maddie and Jack walked over to their son and the ghost he has put so much trust in.

“Now… ClockWork, wasn’t it?” Maddie asked. Said ghost nodded. “You had better look after my son. He has obviously put a lot of trust in you, so we are trusting him on this. You had better bring him back once this so called ‘training’ is done un-harmed. Do I make myself clear?”

ClockWork chuckled lightly. “Very, Mrs.Fenton. I assure you, young Daniel will not be harmed.”

“Unless it your training techniques” Danny muttered.

ClockWork hit Danny over the back of his head with his staff.

“OW!” Danny yelped and he rubbed the spot where he got hit.

“My techniques have helped you, have they not?”

“Yes Master.”

“Now, it time for us to go young one.”

Danny’s friends, sister and clone came up to them. He gave his family and friends one last hug.  
“Dani, you and the others better protect my haunt.”

“Don’t worry, we will.”

Danny smiled warmly at the people in front of him then looked at ClockWork and nodded. Master and Apprentice turned and started to head towards the light blue portal.

“DANNY!” Sam ran forwards and grabbed said teen’s free hand.  
Danny turned and faced her. All of a sudden Sam gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before looking at the ground. Danny was shock but as quick as the shock came it turned into happiness. To know that Sam feels the same way about him, the way he does about her, he just couldn’t describe it.  
He lifted her chin up with his finger and passionately kissed Sam on the lips. He broke away slowly after a few seconds and rested his forehead on hers. Sam started crying, whether she knew it or not.

“I promise I’ll return.” He promised whipping away a tear.

“You better.” She replied.

Danny straightened himself and smiled his happiest and saddest smile to her. He was the happiest he ever felt because he knew that Sam love him but was the saddest because he had to leave for god knows how long and they just made it official.  
Danny turned back to the portal, tears of joy and sorrow rolling down his face, and walked through with ClockWork right behind him and the portal disappeared.  
Sam berried he head into her hands, not trying to stop the sobs that escape her and wrack her form. Maddie brought the young Goth girl into a hug, rubbing her hand over Sam’s back in soothing circles. Maddie too didn’t want to see her baby boy go but it must be quite hard for Sam, they just made it official. All Maddie could do was stare at the spot where the portal had been just moments ago.

 

Danny stepped out of the Portal and into the library of ClockWork’s Tower with the ghost himself just a second behind him. Danny Sighed, there was defiantly no going back now. The master of time put a comforting hand on his Apprentice’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry Master, I…”

“For what?” ClockWork cut Danny off. “If you are apologising for actions back there, don’t. If anything they will help.” Danny smiled. ClockWork floated off, signalling for Phantom to follow. “I have no quarrels with you and Samantha Mason becoming a couple.” Said ClockWork as he and Danny went up a spiral staircase. _**It’s about time you did my young Apprentice.**_ The Master of time thought.

The two of them reached the second floor and continued down the hall till ClockWork stopped outside the third door on the left. The door was black with Danny’s insignia on it in white. ClockWork guested for Danny to open it and he did. Danny walked in first and flick on the light. The walls were painted in a night or space design, the size of the room was twice as big as his room back home, there was a double queen sized bed at the back of the room with a bedside table on each side, an on-sweat in the back left hand side of the room as you walk in and closet further up from it and a desk and chair on the right hand side for when he is studding.

“This will be you room my young Apprentice.”

“Thank you Master.” Danny said walking over to his bed.

“I’ll give the rest of this day to settle in. Tomorrow your training will begin at 8:30am sharp.”

“Ok.” Danny said giving the master of time a slight bow. ClockWork left, shutting the door behind him. Danny sighed and changed back to Fenton. So he put his case on his bed and started unpacking.  
For the rest of the day, Danny spent most of his time either in his room or in the library reading. When it was normally time for dinner, ClockWork had gotten Danny some food. Even knowing Danny could go without food for a while he still needed it, after all he was still only half ghost.  
Danny tuned in for the night around 9:00pm, tomorrow his training begins.

The next morning Danny got up at 7:30am thanks to the alarm clock. Danny got up and went to the on-sweat, doing whatever it is he needed to do before coming back out ten minutes later. He changed into Phantom and was about to walk out when he caught a glimpses of the closet. He walked over to it and opened the doors. The closet had a few cloaks in it. Danny got one out and looked at it before putting it on. It was a black cloak that went down to just above his ankles. It was white on the inside and had a hood. There was a white gear to do it up with and it rested just a bit below his left shoulder.

Danny walked out of his room, down the hall, down the stairs and entered the main room where the many portals that ClockWork uses to view the past, present and future which was what said ghost is doing right now. There was a small table and chair a few meters away and behind ClockWork with a box of cereal, some milk, a bowl and a spoon.  
ClockWork turned to the stairs where he saw his Apprentice wearing one of cloaks he had put in the closet.

“Morning Daniel.” ClockWork greeted.

“Moring Master.” Danny replied giving a slight bow before continuing to the table to have his breakfast.

“I see you found the cloaks. I assume they fit?”

“If they are all the same size, which I believe they are, then yes. They fit nicely.”

“That is good to know.”

ClockWork turned back to viewing the time stream and Danny made himself some breakfast.  
After Danny had breakfast, he went to the library and did some reading for the next forty five minutes before making his way to the training room where the Master Of Time was waiting. He made it there on time.

“Ready my young Apprentice?” the ghost of time asked a he shifted into his toddlers form.

Danny nodded. “Ready as I will ever be.”

“Then let us begin.” Grinned ClockWork.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ok so in this chapter i have lyrics to a song call "My Immortal" by Evanescence. i do not own the song or the Danny Phantom franchise.**  
  
**On With the story!**

* * *

A year and a half later. Christmas Eve day.

Maddie and Jack Fenton were down in their lab, improving and upgrading their ghost hunting equipment. They hadn’t had the heart to build new weapons over the past year and a half.  
All of a sudden the red warning light above the Fenton Portal started flashing and a siren going off letting the two know that the portal was in use. The two caution painted doors open to reveal a swirling bright green vortex. A ghost wrapped in a black hooded cloak with a white gear on it left shoulder floated through with its hood up, only allowing to see some of its white hair.

Maddie and Jack quickly grabbed a Ecto-gun each that was lying on a nearby bench and raised the guns at the ghost.  
The ghost raised a white gloved hand slowly, as to not scare the two adults in the room and slowly lowered its hood.

Maddie and Jack gasped in shock and lowered their guns, for right there in front of them was the white haired and green eyed ghost form that was their son. The ghost landed with a light ‘thud’.  
They practically threw the guns to the side as they ran over to him and gave him the biggest hug they could possibly give him but it still didn’t seem big enough, with tears rolling down their cheek and the ghost accepted their hug.

“Danny your back.” Maddie managed to get out.

Danny chuckled, tears also running down his cheeks. “Yeah.”

Maddie and Jack pulled away.

“Danny Boy…” His father started.

“Your voice, its…” Maddie continued.

“Deepened? I know.” Danny finished.

Now that they were a step back from their son, Maddie and Jack took this opportunity to take a look at their son now that he wasn’t wrapped in the cloak he was wearing. Not only was his voice deeper but he had also filled out around the chest and abdomen, his tightly fitting black and white hazmat suit showing of his slight six-pack. His arms had also gained some muscles. His jaw line was broader, he had a small ponytail at the back of his head and he was just as tall as Maddie, if not, taller.

“Looks like I can’t call you ‘Danny Boy’ anymore.” Said Jack.

“My baby’s all grown up.” Said Maddie.

“I’m not eighteen yet. I still have another year and a half.” Danny chuckled but then his face became sad. Just then ClockWork came through the portal, smiling warmly at his Apprentice and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Some of which I might not be able to spend with you guys.” Danny added sadly.

“What do you mean hun?” asked Maddie.

Danny sighed changing back to Fenton. Now wearing a black T-shirt and dark blue jeans. “Perhaps we should go to the lounge room.” With that said, Danny walked past his parents and up to the lounge room with ClockWork, Maddie and Jack right behind him. As he walked, he noted that everything still looked the same as he left a year and a half ago but still seemed different. Danny sat down in one of the couches, ClockWork floating beside him, and Maddie and Jack sat down in the couch opposite their son.  
Just then Jazz came down stairs, she paused at the bottom and looked in the lounge room and saw her little brother sitting there with his ghost guardian and master floating off to the side.

“DANNY!!!” Jazz yelled as she ran up to her brother and gave him the biggest hug she could, he returning it just as strong.

“It’s good to see you too Jazz.” Danny said happily. Jazz pulled away and gave Danny a quick kiss on the top of his head.

“Danny…” Danny looked to his mother. “What do you mean?”

Jazz Looked confusingly at Danny. “You might want to sit down Jazz.” Danny said sadly. His sister complied. Danny knew he would have to repeat this to his friends, cousin and allies. “My training is not over.” The eyes of his family went wide.

“What your son says is the truth.” Clockwork finally spoke. Maddie and Jack turned their attention to the ghost and glared daggers at him but the time master was not fazed as he shifted from his adult form to his elderly form, which surprised them a bit. ClockWork inwardly smirked at their slightly surprised looks.

“Mum, Dad, do not be mad at him…” his mother and father turned their attention back to their son. “If there is anyone you should be mad at, it is me.” Seeing that this talk was going to turn into a family talk, ClockWork took this opportunity to give them some privacy.

ClockWork place a hand on his Apprentice’s shoulder, gaining Danny attention. “I’ll be around if you need me.”  
Danny nodded his thanks and appreciation to his master and with that ClockWork flew off to a different part of the house.

Danny turned back to his family. “Why should we be mad at you sweetie?” his mother asked.

“Because I’m the one who choose to go, to leave. ClockWork did not force me too. I went so when this evil comes, I have a chance at protecting this city.”

“So… why are you here?’ asked Jazz.

“To have a break. I have trained each and every day I have been gone. And the reason we chose this day to come is because of…”

“The truths.” Jack muttered sadly.

“Yeah. How do you know about that?” asked Danny caught a bit off guard.

“Dani told us.” Answered Maddie.

“Well at least I don’t have to explain that.”

“So, when will you be leaving?” asked Jazz.

“The day after tomorrow.” He replied sadly. “Where is Dani by the way?”

“She’s out on patrol.” Answered Maddie

Danny smiled warmly. “Well I’m going to go find my friends, if that is alright?”

“Of course honey.” Said Maddie.

Danny stood up. “Master!?” he called out and the master of time flew back into the room in his toddlers form. Again ClockWork inwardly smirked at Danny’s family surprised expressions.

“Yes my young Apprentice?”

“I’m going to go find my friends, so I’ll be gone a while.”

ClockWork ruffled Danny’s hair but Danny didn’t doing anything to stop it. “Go and enjoy yourself.” ClockWork said with a kind smile. Danny changed into Phantom and turned back to his family.

“Please make my Master feel at home.” Danny father went to say something but Danny cut in. “No dad, you can’t test inventions, blabber on about ghosts ‘cause he is one and know more about ghosts than anyone can imagine. And if you do have questions, my master doesn’t have to answer them if he doesn’t want to. And if you threaten him, I will not be the least bit pleased.” Danny almost growled the last part.

Everyone seemed to shrink back a little. ClockWork put a calming hand on his Apprentice’s shoulder. Danny sighed, realising what he had done. “Sorry.” Danny apologised. “I’ll have my phone on me if anyone needs me.” And with that said he flew up stairs. He phased through his bedroom door, grabbed his mobile phone from where it has been charging, put his hood up, wrapped his cloak around him and phased out through the wall and flew through the skies looking for his friends.

Finally coming out of their shock, Danny’s mother, father and sister looked to ClockWork.

“What have you done to my son?” Maddie asked getting a little angry. The way her son just acted towards them didn’t seem like him at all.

“I assure you Mrs. Fenton, that all I have done is educate and train young Daniel.”

“Then what the hell was that?” Jack bellowed.

“The way Daniel acted was instinctive. He cannot help that.”

“Instinctive? What is that supposed to mean?” asked Jazz, she too was a bit miffed.

“When an Apprentice starts to train with their Master, they feel the need to protect them. This goes for every Apprentice. As the Apprentice trains with their Master, the stronger that protective instinct gets.” ClockWork looked to the stairs, where he last saw his Apprentice as he changed into his adult form. “Although seeing how your son is only half ghost, his protective instinct shouldn’t be as strong as it is now. In fact his is one of the strongest I have ever seen.”

“So you mean…” ClockWork looked back to the Fenton’s. “Danny can’t help it? Because of this protective instinct he has for you?” asked Maddie not so angry now.

ClockWork nodded. “I have already informed Daniel about this. And he tries his hardest not to let it get the better of him. Even then I could tell he was holding back.”

“It’s that strong!?” Jazz said in shock. ClockWork simply nodded.

 

Dani was flying around, just about to finish up on her patrol when her ghost sense went off. She looked in the direction it had indicated that the ghost was and saw a black hooded cloaked ghost flying towards her. She met the ghost half way.

“I’m going to only tell you once. Leave, before this gets out of hand and I don’t wish to break the truths.” Dani said with her hands glowing green.

The ghost chuckled. “Kicking me out of my own haunt now are you…” the ghost pulled his hood down. Dani was shocked. “...Cousin?”

“DANNY!!!” Dani tackled him into the biggest hug she could give and he returned it just as strong.

“It’s good to see you too Dani.” He said as the two separated out of their bear hug. “So, do you know where Sam and Tucker are?”

Dani grinned. _**He must be desperate to see Sam.**_ She though. “Yep. There’s a performance in the hall at Casper high. That’s where they’ll be.”

“Thanks ‘cuz.” And with that he put his hood back on and flew off.

Danny flew off as fast as he could, he wanted to see his friends again, he wanted to see his girlfriend again. God he hoped that they were still together.

Danny turned intangible and invisible and flew through the roof just in time to see Sam walk out onto the stage dressed in a beautiful black and purple dress and up to the microphone. The band behind her started playing. After a few seconds Sam started singing.

“I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me...  
All of me...  
All of me...  
All...” and with that the song finished and everyone cheered and clapped but Danny could see a stray tear run down her cheek as she walk off back stage.  
Danny followed her out through the back entrance and out into the car park. Sam sighed and looked up to the sky.

“That was beautiful.” Danny said making himself visible. Sam turned around and looked at the black cloaked ghost.

“Who are you, ghost?” Sam almost growled.

The ghost chuckled and pulled down his hood. Sam just stared in shock. She walked up to him slowly, taking in his form. He was taller then she remembered and was taller than her, he had the start of a six pack, his arms had some muscles on them now, he had a broader jaw line and a small ponytail. Sam ran a hand over his cheek.

“Danny?” she whispered. Danny nodded and smiled lovingly at Sam. “My haven’t you grown?”

“I could say the same for you.” Danny replied pulling her into his arms. He leaned in close but hesitated. “Are we…?” but he didn’t get to finish his sentence as Sam gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Danny was a bit surprised by the action but was happy. He leaned forwards and kissed Sam passionately. After a few seconds they broke away.

“I have missed you to hell Danny.” Sam confessed nearly busting out into tears.

“And I, you.” Danny said resting his forehead against hers .Sam giggled. “What?”

“The way you talk. You sound like ClockWork.”

“Well, what do you expect after a year and a half of being with him?” Danny chuckled.

“You have muscles now.” She said running a hand down his chest.

“Trained every day.”

“You look… wait ,what? Every day? Even weekends and holidays?”

“Even weekends and holidays.”

“Wow!”

“Dude! Is that you?” asked a very familiar voice. Danny turned to the owner of the voice.

“Hey Tucker.”

All Tucker could do was stare at his friends more muscular and taller form.

“If your powers weren’t enough to scare Dash to stop bulling you, he would be scared now.” Tucker commented. Danny chuckled and turned back into Fenton.

“Did you go Goth or something?” Sam asked taking in his new look.

“I grew out of my old clothes, ClockWork got these.”

“Dude, your voice. It sounds a lot like HIM.”

“Don’t worry, I am not turning into HIM. My voice has just deepened, that is all.”

“That is good to hear man.”

“Now, who is up to go to the Nasty Burger?” Danny asked. “I have not had that in AGES!”

“Sure, just let me get changed quickly.” Sam said and gave Danny a quick kiss on the cheek before running back inside and into the change rooms. She came back out ten minutes later with a bag in hand. Danny took her free hand and the three of them headed to the Nasty Burger. They all ordered their usual and found an empty table. They started eating and once Danny had taken one bite of his burger, he felt like he was in heaven. It has been a year and a half years since he had his favourite takeaway.  
Sam and Tucker notice the look on Danny’s face and said teen noticed his friends looking at him. He swallowed the food in his mouth.

“What?” he asked.

“Dude you looked like you just tasted this food for the first time.” Said Tucker.

“Well how do you think I’m going to react when I haven’t had any junk food or takeaway of the kind in over a year?”

“You mean you haven’t had junk food of any kind the whole time you have been training with ClockWork?”

“None what so ever.”

Just then Mr.Lancer walked over to the trio but did not notice Danny straight away.

“Mr.Foley, nice work back stage. Miss Mason that was beautiful singing.”

“Thank you.” The two teens said. Mr.Lancer looked to the third teen in the group. His eyes widened.

“Mr.Fenton?”

“Hello Mr.Lancer.”

“It is good to see you again Danny.”

“You too.”

“Have you run into Dani or any of your other allies?”

“I ran into my ‘cuz, before I saw Sam’s performance. And I must agree with you Mr.Lancer, her singing was beautiful.”

The trio had nice conversation with their teacher as they ate. Mr.Lancer left about half way through their meals and once they were finished they left and headed to the park.

“So exactly how powerful are you now?” asked Tucker as they walked through the park. “I mean you must be stronger now, after all you have spent all of this time training.”

“Tucker!” Sam hissed.

“Oh come on Sam! Don’t tell me you’re not the least bit interested?”

“It is all right Sam.” Danny looked to Tucker. “I am much stronger now.”

“Duplication?”

“Masted and perfected.”

Sam’s and Tucker’s eyes widened. “How many?” asked Tuck.

“As many as I want or need.”

“Teleportation?” asked Sam.

“Same.”

“Just how powerful are you man?!?” Asked Tucker.

“How would you react if I said I could do ClockWork’s time in, time out trick in human form?”

“YOU CAN CONTROL TIME!!!!????!!!!” Sam and Tucker exclaimed.

“That’s right you weren’t there when FrostBite visited.” Danny muttered. “Turns out I am the next Time Master.”

“YOU ARE??!!??” they both said again.

“Remember how I told you I get vision?” his two friends nodded. “Well, they were the start of my developing Time powers.”

“So what Time powers do you have?” asked Sam.

“Vision, I guess they warn me of big events to come, if there is any. I can create viewing portals into the past, present and future…” Tucker opened his mouth to say something but Danny knew what it was going to be and cut him off. “No, I have not seen yours or Sam’s future. And no, I have not seen my own. It is kind of a rule that I cannot see my own future and nor do I wish too.”

“That stinks.” Tucker muttered.

“I can also pause and play time, like ClockWork but I am still working on reversing time.”

“Wow!” was all Sam could think to say.

“Speaking of ClockWork. I wonder how he is doing. I hope he is ok, although he can take care of himself and I did say I would have my phone on me if he needed me. If mum or dad has done anything to him, god so help me, they’re going to be in for it.” Danny muttered. His eyes now glowing green and his free hand clenched and glowing with a green aura.

“Danny?” Sam asked sounding worried. Danny turned his attention to his girlfriend, his eyes back to their normal blue and his clenched hand relaxed, no aura to be seen. Danny sighed, realising what had just happened.

“Sorry, I can’t help it.”

“What do you mean.” Asked Tucker.

“Every ghost Apprentice, no matter what they are an Apprentice of, has this protective instinct over their Master. When in the presence of others with their Master, they make it very clear that they will take no crap towards their Master of any kind.”

“And you have this instinct too?” asked Sam. Danny gave a simple nod. He stopped walking and looked up to the sky, he would say it was some time after midday.

“Gods, I do not know how I have made it this long without going nuts.” Danny commented. His friends gave him a confused look. “Protective instinct plus protective ghostly obsession.” His two friends cringed.

“Yeah, not that good when they are two different thing and in two different places.” Danny sighed, looking back to his friends. “Guys, the only reason why I’m here, back in the human realm, back in Amity, is because I’m having a break. ClockWork thought that this time of year would be good because of the truths.”

“So… you’re not… staying?” asked Sam starting to cry.

Danny shook his head. “I’m sorry Sam. I really, really am. But once Christmas is over, I’ll be heading back with ClockWork.”

Sam leaped into his arms and clung on for dear life. Danny hugged her back. “Danny, you can’t. You can’t go, you just got back” Sam cried into Danny’s chest. “I…I don’t want… you to… to go.”

“Nor do I Sam. But there’s not much more for me to learn.” Sam looked up into his eyes, her own red from crying. “Well not much more I can learn in my current state.”

“You mean… You’re all most done?”

“Yes, six months to a year tops. The rest I cannot learn until I’m full ghost. Heck ClockWork was surprised I could even pause and play time when we first found out.” The trio chuckled. Sam turned to Tucker.

“Tucker…” Sam started.

“Say no more. I’ll leave you two love birds alone.” Tucker cut her off.

“Thanks Tuck.”

“C’ya man.” Said Danny.

“C’ya.” And with that Tucker left.

Sam pulled Danny in the opposite direction and continued to walk in a comfortable silence, all the while Sam leading the way. Soon they were walking back through the streets of the city and after a while they were outside Sam’s house. Sam opened the door and went in with Danny not protesting at all.

“Mum, Dad, I’m home.” Sam called out, not bothering to stop or listen to her parent’s replies. She continued to lead Danny to her room. They entered her room and she shut the door behind them. She led Danny over and into her bed.

“Uumm… Sam?” He asked uncertain.

“Please?” Sam begged almost choking on her own words.

Danny’s uncertain expression melted into loving affection. He leaned forwards and passionately kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist and bring her closer to him while Sam ran her hands through his black hair.

An hour later Danny and Sam laid in her bed in loving content. Danny fiddled with a bit of Sam’s hair while she rested her head on his bare chest. Both of them wanting nothing more than to just stay there. Danny looked at Sam’s alarm clock and sighed. 5:30pm. Danny kissed Sam on the top of her head, stirring her from the light doze she had fallen into. Sam looked up at Danny, violet eyes lock onto blue ones.

“Its five thirty Sam. I got to go home. Everyone will start to wonder where I am.” Danny whispered.

“I’ll walk with you.” She said. Danny smiled warmly and kissed her on the forehead. They got up, stretched and put their shirts back on. They didn’t go any further than that. Danny followed Sam out of her room and into the halls.

“I’ll be back in a few minuets.” Sam called out to her parents as they passed the kitchen. They left Sam’s home and walked to Danny’s in a comfortable silence, hand in hand. Soon they arrived at Danny’s house. They walked up the front door.

“Well, here we are.” Said Danny.

“Thanks Danny. I had a great time.” Sam thanked.

Danny smiled lovingly at her. “Me too.” Danny pulled her into a hug and kissed her. “I love you.” He whispered into her ear. Sam’s heart leapt for joy at hearing Danny saying those three little words.

“I love you too.” She whispered back.

Danny gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. “See you tomorrow?”

“See you tomorrow.” She confirmed. And with that Sam headed back home.

_**I had better get her a present. I hope some of the stores are still open.**_ Danny thought and was about to go down to the stores when he remembered something. _**Or perhaps…**_ Danny went inside and saw that everyone was in the lounge, Jazz, Jack, Maddie, Dani and ClockWork, all getting along nicely.

“Hi everyone.” Danny said and giving a slight bow to his master and they all greeted him is some way or another. “I’ll be up in my room if anyone needs me.” He said going up stairs, two at a time.

“He seems happy.” Maddie commented.

“Yeah, the happiest I have ever seen.” Added Jazz.

“Indeed he is. And I am glad that young Daniel is enjoying himself.” ClockWork said with a smile.

Danny closed the door as he entered his room. He stood in the middle of the space and created a portal into his room back at ClockWork’s tower. He stepped through and walked over to the desk. He pick up a case from beside it and two little boxes off the top of the desk. The boxes were small enough to fit in the palm of his hands. Danny walked back through the portal and back into his room in the human realm and the portal disappeared. He placed the boxes and case on his desk and opened them. The case contained some tools whereas one of the box contained a fine shiny black chain and a pendent and the other contained a medallion. Danny pick up the pendent and a tool, and got to work.

_**I hope you like this Sam.** _

Half an hour later and it was time for dinner. Danny was happy to have dinner with his family again after so long and apparently they had adopted Dani while he was gone. So now, not only did he have a big sis but he has a little sis too. Danny was also happy that his parents got along with his Master quite well.

“So Danny are you and Sam still a couple?” asked Jack

Danny paused, a warm smile gracing his lips. “Yeah, we are.” He replied not looking up from the plate of food in front of him.

“Aaww sweetie, that’s great news. You had better get her a present for Christmas.” Maddie said. “I’m sure some of the shops are still open.”

“Don’t worry Mum, I have one for her.”

This caught his family (now including Dani) a little off guard but they did not press him. They ate the rest of their dinner in a comfortable silence.

After dinner Danny went back up stairs and continued to work on the pendent. Soon that was done and he spent the rest of the night with his family and Master. But soon it was time for everyone to go to bed. Apparently the guest bedroom was now Dani’s room, his parents had done it up for her.  
Danny went to bed that night feeling just as tiered as a good day’s training. Danny slept soundly that night. Not only does he get to spend some time with his family and friends, even if it is a day or two but he finds out he has a little sister and that he and Sam were still a couple, Danny was over the moon with happiness just to know that. Nothing can spoil this Christmas, the best Christmas of his life. Or half life as it is.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Danny awoke to the sound of phone letting him know he has a text message. Danny opened his phone; the ID said it was from Sam, so he read the text.

**Hope I didn’t wake u?**

**_4 u, it does not matter._ ** He replied.

**Aaww, Danny! u 2 need 2 sleep.**

_**I slept quite well thx u.** _

**Well anyway I will be over at 9:30. Is that ok?**

_**Of course. I’ll see u then my beautiful black rose.  
Luv u.** _

**Luv u 2.**

And with that Danny closed his phone and just laid there staring at the ceiling with a smile on his face. Danny got up and did his morning routines. Then he headed down stairs and into the kitchen where his mother and Master was.

“Morning and Merry Christmas.” He said giving a slight bow to his Master.

“Hi honey and Merry Christmas to you too.” His mother greeted.

“Merry Christmas young Daniel. Sleep well last night?” asked Clockwork.

“I slept quite well last night thank you Master.” Danny turned to his mother. “By the way Mum, Sam’s coming over at 9:30.” Danny sat at the table and Maddie brought over some pancakes for him and place the plate in front of him.

“She is, is she?”

“I received a text this morning from her.”

“Well, she’ll be just in time for the presents.”

Soon everyone else was up and Danny greeted them and said merry Christmas to them. After everyone had breakfast, Danny went up to his room, grabbed one of the small boxes, making sure it was the right one and then headed back down stairs, putting the box in his pocket and went into the lounge room where everyone was gathered. It was almost time for Sam to show up, five more minuets, that’s all he had to wait and being the Time Apprentice it was a snap. The doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it.” Danny said. He got up from his seat and went to the front door. He opened it and was greeted by his girlfriend.

“ ‘Beautiful black rose’ huh? I like it.” Said Sam.

Danny chuckled and gave her a kiss. “I thought you might.” He said and let Sam in. she went over to the lounge with Danny right behind her.

“Merry Christmas all.” She greeted. And they all greeted her back.

Danny sat back down and Sam sat next to him. They handed out the presents and Danny was quite surprised when he got some presents from his family. Seeing how he only arrived yesterday, he wasn’t expecting anything from them, just spending time with them was a big enough present for him. Soon everyone had opened their presents.

“well I believe that is all of the presents.”

“Not quite Mum/ Mrs Fenton.” Sam and Danny said at the same time. They looked at each other and chuckled slightly.

“Merry Christmas Danny.” Sam said giving him a small box. Danny opened it and looked at what was inside. “I know it’s nothing ghostly but I thought you might like it.” Danny pulled out a brand new silver watch, one of the more expensive good quality ones. Danny smiled lovingly at Sam and gave her a kiss.

“Thank you Sam.” He thanked and put the watch on. Danny got the little box out of his pocket and handed it to Sam. “And Merry Christmas to you too.”

Sam opened the box and she gasped in awe. She pulled out a black chained necklace with a rose pendent. The rose was dark purple and the stem was dark green.

“Danny I… I don’t know what to say. It’s beautiful.”

Danny took the necklace and put it on Sam. “Just like you.” He whispered into her ear. Sam faced Danny and gave him a kiss. “Thank you. I love it.”

“I’m glad you do. It’s no ordinary necklace either.”

“It’s not.”

“Nope. I made it from scratch. It’s made out of miniaturised Spector Deflector tech. The tech is keyed into mine and our allies’ ecto-signature so it won’t shock me or anyone of our allies.”

“First your gloves and now this? What happened to the average C student I know?” Sam asked jokingly.

Danny chuckled. “I got smarter.” He said with a goofy grin.

“I would say.”

“Indeed. Your knowledge in both your human and ghost education has improved dramatically. I do not know how you kept on getting C’s at Casper High.” Said ClockWork.

“So much for you know everything.” Danny smirked. ClockWork went to hit his Apprentice with is staff but at the last second Danny turned intangible.

“I knew you were going to say that young one.”

“And I knew you were going to hit me.” Danny said turning tangible again only to be successfully hit in the head by his Master. “Ow! Come on Master we’re here on a break.”

“Who said I was being strict?” ClockWork smirked.

Danny grumbled under his breath and everyone chuckled at his antics. “If you must know, the only reason I kept on getting C’s at Casper High was because the teachers (especially Mr.Lancer.) made everything sound so boring.”

“It is good to know that you took care of Danny’s education ClockWork.” Said Maddie gratefully. “So where do you think Danny is averaging now?”

“A+’s and higher.”

Everyone’s jaws dropped to the floor and their eyes were the size of dinner plates. Danny and ClockWork shared a knowing smirk.

“Ready for a little test Daniel?”

“How many questions?” Danny asked not skipping a beat.

“Two. One from both your human and ghost education.” ClockWork replied just as quick.

“Shoot away Master.”

“Why is the spirit core the rarest core you can find in a ghost?”

“Because a ghost with a spirit core can master the powers of that of a fire core and cold core, and can gain some powers of a rare core ghost as well if necessary. But unless they are the true apprentice of that rare power, they cannot gain all the powers that are available in that power area.”

“369  
x54  
+547  
-728  
divided by 381?”

“20,471.0892.”

Everyone just stared at Danny.

“How did you work that out? Even I can’t work that out without a calculator. ” asked Jazz

Danny chuckled. “My Master’s a very good teacher.”

“Thank you young Daniel.” Replied ClockWork.

Danny simply nodded. He looked to Sam. “I want to try something.” He whispered into her ear and they both headed up stairs.

They entered Danny’s room and Danny walked over to his desk.

“What is it that you want to try?” asked Sam.

Danny turned to her, a gear shaped medallion in his hand. It was gold around the edge and black in the middle with his infamous DP signature in the centre in white. “This.” He said simply and put it around Sam’s neck.

“Dose this do what I think it does?”

“Hopefully.”

“It looks like ClockWork’s medallions.”

“That’s because this is based off them. Ready?”

“So your actually going to pause time?”

“Yep.” He said with a grin. “Time out.” He said as he snapped his fingers. “Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“Yes! It works.”

“So you really have paused time?”

“Yep.” Danny replied leave his room with Sam right behind him. They went down stairs into the lounge room to see the group frozen in time.

“Wow Danny.”

Danny smiled. “Time in.” and he snapped his fingers again and everyone continued to talk as if it never happened except ClockWork who looked to Danny with a slight frown.

“Does ClockWork know?” asked Sam.

Danny looked to her. “Of course he knows. He is the master of time.”

“Daniel?” ClockWork asked sternly.

“What?” he asked looking to his master. “I just wanted to try something out.”

“And what might that have been?”

Sam took off the medallion and handed back to Danny. Danny threw the medallion to his Master and ClockWork caught it. The master of time studied the medallion before smiling and tossing it back to his Apprentice, who caught it just as easily as him.

“I have to say, your knowledge of technology is astounding. Let me guess, that is the first one you made, a prototype?”

“Yes it is the first one I made.”

“And it works?”

“Like a charm.”

“What is it Danny?” asked Jazz. Danny passed the medallion to his sister.

“It’s my first Time Medallion. The wearer wont’ be frozen in time when I pause it.”

“wait you can pause time?” asked his mother. Danny guested for Jazz to hand the medallion to Maddie and she did. Maddie put the medallion on then looked to her son who was grinning.

“Time Out” and Danny snapped his fingers. Maddie looked around but wasn’t too sure if time was paused or not. Danny saw this. “Look out the window.” Maddie got up and went to the window. She looked through and her mouth hung open. Maddie saw people frozen in mid-step, birds frozen mid-flight and cars in the middle of each lane not moving. This was unbelievable. They found out that their son was the ghost boy not even a day before he had to go and train with something they despised, then when he gets back, they find out he can control time like it was just another one of his frequently used powers. Maddie sat back down, awestruck. Danny chuckled at his mother’s reaction. “Time In.” and he snapped his fingers again and time started playing again.

“You are truly one powerful halfa Dear” was all Maddie could say.

“Indeed he his Mrs. Fenton. When your son first came to me two and a half years ago, he was a level seven and now I would say young Daniel is a level twenty.” Said ClockWork. Everyone just stared at Danny. There was an awkward silence in the room.

“You said something about a ghost core before?” Jack asked breaking the silence. Danny nodded. “So what type of core are you when in ghost form?”

“At first I thought I was a cold core but it turns out that I’m a spirit core.”

“Your one of the rarest cored ghost?!?!” Dani exclaimed. “But wouldn’t you have the powers of a fire cored ghost too?”

Danny held his hand out, palm facing up and lit a small flame in it. Everyone except ClockWork gasped in shock. “Yep.” Danny confirmed and with that the flame disappeared.

“And you can do all of this in human form? Wow!” Sam said.

“I bet you’re strong enough to stop Plasimus no prob.” Dani cheered and everyone agreed. Danny on the other hand remained silent and emotionless. _**I sure hope I can.**_ Danny though.

“I’m going to get some fresh air.” Danny said and with that he left with everyone a little confused to his change of mood. After a few seconds Sam went after him.

“Danny, wait up.” She called after him. Danny waited for his girlfriend to catch up and continued when she did. “Danny, are you alright?” she asked.

“Yeah.”

“Danny.” Sam said sternly.

Danny sighed. “It just what Dani said. I hadn’t heard that name in over a year. And I don’t know why it affected me like this.” He confessed.

“Oh Danny!” she said pulling him into a hug. “You’re a level twenty halfa now, I’m sure you can beat him.” Sam reassured him and gave him a kiss.

“Thank you my beautiful black rose.” Danny replied. Sam giggled at this. “But he has got to be stronger now, after all he is teaming up with Pariah and ‘HIM’.”

“Even if he has, so have you. You have gone from a level seven to a level twenty. You also have new powers which Vlad does not know about. And besides the darkest hour hasn’t arrived yet, so enjoy the peace while it’s here. Have some fun while you’re here before you have to… go again.” Sam was sad at the last part as she looked away.

Danny looked into her eyes but she looked away again. “Sam. My promise from a year and a half ago still stands. I will return.” Sam looked into his blue eyes. “I’ll return when ‘IT’ arrives whether if my training has been completed or not. Ok?”

“Ok.”

The two continued walking and soon they met up with Tucker. Sam and Danny greeted their friend and continued on with him in toe. The trio ended up going to the Nasty Burger and ordering their usual. After having their meal they headed to the park just hanging out and chatting.

“Hey, do either of you want to come over for dinner?” asked Danny.

“Sorry man, I can’t. I got other family member coming over for dinner.” Said Tuck.

“That’s fine. What about you Sam? ” Danny asked looking to his girlfriend.

“Hang on one sec. I’ll give my parents a call” and with that said, Sam walked away a few meters and called her parents. A minute or two later she returned to the two males. “They said it was alright, they even said I could stay the night if I wanted.”

“That’s great.” He answered pulling Sam into a hug and passionately kissed her.

“Oh! Come on! A little warning next time?” Tucker complained, looking away. “I’ll leave you two alone.” He said when he didn’t get a response and walked off.

Danny pulled away. “You did that on purpose, didn’t you?” asked Sam.

“No. I didn’t do it to get rid of him. I kissed you because I wanted to.” Danny replied. Sam just raised an eyebrow. “Alright, I did it to get rid of him but I still wanted to kiss you.” Danny said truthfully and grinned a goofy grin. Sam punched him playfully. “OW!” Danny rubbed the spot Sam had punched him trying to ease the pain. “Anyway getting back on topic. Would you, my sweet black rose, like to stay over?”

“I would love to my ghostly hero.”

The two started walking to Sam house. “ ‘Ghostly hero, huh?! I like it.” Said Danny.

Sam giggled. “I thought you might.” There was a moment silence before they both burst out laughing. They continued to Sam’s house in a comfortable silence, only broken every now and then. When they arrived, Sam said she’d only be a minuet and Danny waited patiently outside. Soon Sam returned.

“You were two minuets and thirty eight seconds Sam.” Sam gave him a stern look. “What? I’m the Apprentice Of Time. What do you expect?” Sam punched him playfully. “Ow!”

“I expect you not be so serious. You knew what I meant.”

“And you know I was only mucking around.” He said as they headed off towards his house.

“Hmmm, I wonder what would hurt more? A combat boot kick to the jaw? Or breaking up with my boyfriend?” Sam wondered sarcastically and putting a finger on her chin in a thinking gesture.

“Ok, Ok, Ok, I get it.” Danny said franticly. Sam laughed at his reaction. “You weren’t thinking about breaking up with me were you?” Sam didn’t say anything. “Sam?” again She didn’t answer as a small grin started to grace her lips. “Please don’t tell me you were?” not a single word from the Goth. “You’re not going to tell me, are you?” Danny dead paned.

Sam sprinted off. “Nope.” She answered over her shoulder with a grin on her face. Danny sprinted off after her. Soon they arrived at their destination. Danny and Sam entered the house to find Jack in the lounge watching the news.

“Hey Dad.” Danny greeted his father.

“Hi Mr. Fenton.” Greeted Sam.

“Hey there kiddos.” Greeted Jack.

They continued on to the kitchen where they found Maddie, Jazz and Dani, all getting ready for their Christmas dinner, whether that be cooking or setting the table.

“Hey.” Danny said.

“Hi.” said Sam.

“Hey big brother.” Said Dani

“Hey there little brother” said Jazz.

“Hi there you two.” Said Maddie.

“Is it alright for Sam to stay over?” asked Danny.

“Of course. But we don’t have guess bedroom anymore.”

“It’s alright, I can sleep on the couch.”

“Alright then.”

“Where’s ClockWork by the way?”

“I think he’s in the lab.” Answered Dani.

“The lab?” Danny almost looked horrified. He went down into the lab with Sam hot on his heels. Danny inwardly sighed with relief to see his master just casually looking at a few things on a table then he pick up a piece of paper and studied what it said. If his dad or mum were down here too he would still be cautious. The two walked up to ClockWork.

“Hi there Master.” Danny greeted and gave a slight bow.

ClockWork looked from the paper in his hand to see his Apprentice and Sam.

“Hey ClockWork.” Sam greeted.

“why hello Daniel and Samantha.” ClockWork greeted.

Sam narrowed her eyes. “It’s Sam you got it?” she asked a little miffed. Danny chuckled.

“Very well.” Answered ClockWork. _**Looks like Daniel’s love for Samantha is stronger than his proactive instinct towards me.**_ ClockWork thought and a small smile graced his lips. _**That is a good sign.**_ Just then Jazz came down the stairs.

“ClockWork, you sure you don’t want anything to eat?” she asked.

“Jazz, you do realise that ghosts don’t eat, right?” asked Danny.

“I know but still doesn’t hurt to ask.”

ClockWork chuckled. “I appreciate the offer Jasmine but I will have to decline.” Answered ClockWork. Jazz smiled and went back up stairs. The Master Of Time went back to studying the piece of paper in his hand. “I see where you get your mind for technology, young Daniel.” He said out of the blue, nearly startling the couple. “Although I shouldn’t be surprised seeing how your parents are inventors.”

“Inventors that are ghost hunters, might I add.” Replied Danny.

“But in a way, you are too.” ClockWork said looking to his Apprentice.

“Yeah, but I don’t want to ‘rip them apart molecule by molecule.’” He replied, quoting his father’s words.

ClockWork chuckled and ruffled Danny’s hair. “Yes, you are different from them.”  
Danny gave a warm smile to his Master before giving a small bow and leaving him be. The two headed back up into the kitchen and then up stairs to Danny’s room. Sam placed her bag in the on-sweet and then the couple headed back down into the lounge.

“looks like you have rubbed off on good old ClockWork.” Sam said.

Danny chuckled. “Yeah, seems so. But he has also rubbed off on me too. I guess you could say he has become like a second father to me. I don’t think I would be as strong as I am now without his training. I owe him a lot.”

And soon it was time for dinner. Everyone sat at the table, full with food and drinks. Even knowing ClockWork didn’t eat anything he still sat at the table and joined in on the festivities, pulling the Christmas cracker with Danny and even wearing the little paper crown that came out and joining in some of the conversations the group was having.

“You know ClockWork, you are one friendly ghost” Maddie commented at one point.

“Why thank you Madeline . It has been such a pleasure staying with you and your family.” Was ClockWork’s reply. After eating dinner, desert came. Puddings with ice-cream and/or custard, trifles , pavlova and _fudge_. Jack beamed at the last one, it was no surprised that Jack mainly had fudge.

And that meal also soon came to an end when no one could eat any more. Everyone thanked the three Fenton girls for the wonderful meals. Danny helped clear the table and while his mother washed the dishes he dried them and put them away.  
Danny took a quick peek through the doorway of the kitchen and into the lounge and saw Jack and ClockWork sitting on the couch watching the news like there wasn’t anything different between them, like they were old college buddies. That made Danny think of Vlad, he quickly pushed the thought away before it could sprout and blossom into anything. This was not the time he wanted to think about his arch enemy. This was a time to be happy, he would not let anything spoil it.  
Sam, Jazz and Dani were up stairs doing whatever they were doing, Danny didn’t know.

After finishing up with the drying up, Danny went up to his room. He stood in the doorway and looked around the room, his gaze landed on his desk and the open tool case. He pulled out his time medallion from his pocket, where he had shoved it earlier and studied it before putting it back in his pocket. For some reason Danny felt the need to build more of his medallions. He went over to his desk and pack up his tools before heading down stairs to the main floor and then down into the lab.

“Time Out.” He snapped his fingers and time froze. He wanted to spend as much time with everyone but he also for some unknown reason need to build more medallions. So he set to work on making more. The next one he made didn’t take as long as the first seeing how he knew what went where and knew how to avoid the mistakes he made with the first. Soon he had made the amount he wanted plus one or two extras. Danny smiled at his finished work. _ **‘Now to make sure they work’**_. He thought. He grabbed the medallions and headed up stairs, he found his mother and father with his Master in the lounge room, frozen half way through a conversation. He grabbed two of the newly made medallions and used his telekinesis to put them on his parents simultaneously.

“So exactly what is our Son destined for ClockWork?” asked Maddie.

But ClockWork didn’t answer.

“ClockWork?” asked Jack as he and his wife looked to the Master Of Time. They saw him sitting still, not blinking, not even his ghostly tail was flickering back and forth. Then they heard someone clear their throat. They looked up to see their Son standing there.

“Good, they work.” He said to himself.

“What work’s Son?” asked Jack. Danny sighed and faced-palmed. It was then that Maddie and Jack notice the handful of medallions that Danny was holding. They looked down at their chests and saw that they were wearing one of the newly made medallions each.

“You can keep them.” Danny said.

“We can?” asked Maddie.

“I have a feeling you’ll be needing them some time soon.”

“So you have paused time?” asked Jack.

“I have had time paused for a couple hours now.”

“Wow!” was all Jack could say.

Danny handed three medallions to Maddie and stuffed the spares into his pockets. “What are these for?” Maddie asked.

“Now that I know that they will work, I would like you to give one each to Jazz, Dani and Sam. Tell them they can keep them.”

“Why can’t you give them these?”

“Because I’m going for an evening fly. The longer time is paused, the more miffed HE gets.” Danny said gesturing to his Master. “Ever since we found out I can pause and play time, he doesn’t like it when I pause it without any warning.” Danny said.

“So, let’s say you’re running late for one of your training session and really needed to turn up on time, you could pause time and get there on time?” Jack asked as if he never heard what Danny just said.

“I could but Master would still know.” Danny chuckled. This seemed to confuse his parents a little. So Danny put it into four little words. “Been there, done that.”

“Oh!” Maddie said getting intrigued.

“I’m not going to get out of here without telling a story first, am I?”

“You have been away for a year and a half Son, so of course we want to hear one.” Answered Jack.

Danny sighed but then chuckled at the memory.

Flash back……

_Danny rolled over in his bed and slowly opened his sleepy eyes. His vision focused in on the bright red numbers of the alarm clock on his bedside table. 7:45am. His eyes open wide at the time._

“ _Oh crud! Oh crud! Oh crud. Of all the day’s to be late it had to be today.” He said jumping out of bed and into the bathroom. He rushed what he normally did in there but even then he still took ten minuets. When he came back out he looked at the time again. 7:55am. Danny cringed. He called upon his ghost half, a blue /white ring of energy appeared and split in two before traveling up and down his body changing him into phantom. He quickly grabbed a cloak and did it up._  
“Come on, come on! Do up.” He growled as he tried to do up the white gear clip. Then a thought came to him.   
“Why am I rushing, when I can pause time.” He grinned. “Time Out.” He said snapping his fingers. He walked over to his bedroom door and stuck his head out to listen for the sound of gears and the other mechanical sounds the Tower makes. Nothing. He turned his head back to the clock on his bedside table and watched it for what he believed to be a minuet. But the numbers didn’t change.   
“Yes!” he cheered through his teeth. He put up the hood of the cloak and walked out of his room, going down stairs. He came to the room where normally his master would be watching the time streams but ClockWork wasn’t there. He was in the training room waiting for Danny, but Phantom didn’t know this. Danny also look at the table where he would eat his meals, most of the time also joined by his Master although ghosts don’t eat, he still floated on the opposite side and they would casually talk. The table still had the cereal, milk, bowl and spoon out on it. Danny contemplated on whether or not to have his breakfast.

_ClockWork wanted to start training early today because there was a mission he wanted to send his apprentice on, to help maintain the time stream._

_Danny wanted to have breakfast but not as phantom. Eating at a ghost just didn’t feel right and it didn’t settle with him. But Danny had just started using the ‘Time Out’ ‘Time In’ trick which meant he could not hold it while human just yet. If he was going to be on time he would have to remain as Phantom and miss out._

_Danny continued to walk through the Tower and to the training room. As he neared the door he paused, whispered “Time In.” and snapped his fingers. The sounds that the Tower usually make could be heard once again and Danny entered through the door, seeing his Mater at the other end of the room. He walked up to him and bowed.  
“Morning Master.” Danny greeted. But was not expecting the whack on the head he got by ClockWork. Danny gave a surprised yelp. “What was that for?” he asked as he rubbed the top of his head._

“ _Your late.” ClockWork replied flatly._

“ _What? But it is only 7:56. I’m four minuets early.”_

“ _You froze time for fifteen minuets.”_

_Danny’s eyes went wide. “How…. How did you know?”_

“ _I’m the master of Time young Daniel.” Was all the ghost of time said._

_Danny sighed and looked away. “Sorry Master. I over slept, I forgot to set the alarm last night.”_

_ClockWork smiled. That’s all he wanted to hear, not excuses. Danny has been putting a lot into his training. Whether that be his physical training with developing his powers or his education, both human and ghost. It was bound to happen.  
ClockWork pulled his Apprentice into a one armed hug. This surprised Danny but he relaxed and found it quite… comforting?!_

_ClockWork released his Apprentice._

“ _I’m surprised that you could tell. But then again I shouldn’t be, seeing how you basically are time.”Said Danny._

_ClockWork chuckled with a warm smile on his face then he thought about something and quickly came to a conclusion.  
“I suppose I can let it slide.” The ghost said. Now this really surprised Danny. “seeing how you froze time, technically you are not late. Like you said you are early.” Getting over his shock, Danny smiled kindly at his Master and gave a slight bow._

“ _Thank you Master.” Thanked Danny._

“ _Now, let’s begin shall we?”_

“ _Of course.”_

“ _Afterwards I have a mission for you to go on.” ClockWork informed._

“ _Yes!” Danny cheered under his breath._

 

End of flash beck……

Maddie and Jack listened quietly while their son told them what happened that day.

“ClockWork let it slide?” asked Maddie amazed. “I thought ClockWork was the strict type.”

“Yeah, he surprised me too.” Said Danny. “Now I had better get out of here.”

“Why?” asked Jack

Danny rubbed the back of his neck. “Like I said, Master doesn’t like it when I don’t warn him when I pause time. And I….”

“Daniel?!” came a stern voice that Danny knew all too well. Maddie and Jack looked to ClockWork, who was now unfrozen.

“Can’t hold it forever in human form.” Danny sighed.

“What have I told you about warning me first before pausing time?” asked ClockWork.

“Sorry Master.”

“Why?” was all ClockWork asked but Danny knew he was asking why he’d pause time. So Danny explained how he all of a sudden got this feeling that he needed to make more Time Medallions but didn’t want to waste what time he had with his friends and family doing so. ClockWork just sighed and stayed silent for while only now just getting a feel for how long time has been paused. “I must say, you have improved a lot Daniel. You have paused time for two maybe three hours?”

“Three tops.” Danny confirmed.

“That is a big improvement. You’re getting stronger by the day.” ClockWork said with a warm smile.

“Thank you Master.” Danny looked to his mother. “Seeing that time is unfrozen, I might as well give the medallions to the girls myself.” Maddie handed the medallions back to her son and he headed up stairs. Danny found his two sisters and girlfriend in Dani’s room, just chatting about stuff that he didn’t really care about. Danny entered Dani’s room and realised that his parents did a good job of doing up the guest bedroom into Dani’s room.

“Hey big brother.” Said Dani as Danny entered.

“Hey Dani.”

“So what brings you to our little conversation?” asked Jazz.

“Oh, nothing much.” Danny shrugged. “Just thought I’d give you one of these each.” He said holding up three medallions.

“I thought you only had one. “ said Sam getting up off the bed and walking over to her boyfriend.

Danny shrugged again. “Paused time, made some more.” He concluded. He passed one to the three girls.

“Thanks Danny.” Jazz and Dani said at the same time.

“Ok Dani, if you start to become too much like Jazz , I am personally getting you away from her. I don’t need two Jazzes.” His two sisters giggled. “I mean it.” He warned.

“Aaww! But brother, big sis is fun to hang around.” Dani pouted. Danny just gave her a stern look. “Besides I won’t become another Jazz, I have too much of your DNA in me to become like her.”

Jazz shuddered at the thought of two Danny’s. Danny chuckled at her reaction.

Sam smiled while looking at the medallion. “Another present from my hero, huh.”

Danny pulled Sam into his grasp and rested his forehead against hers. “I can give you another one if you want?” he murmured just loud enough for Sam to hear. Jazz cleared her throat and got the couples attention, she gestured with her head to her little sister who was studying the medallion. The two love birds knew what Jazz meant straight away. The two chuckled before leaving and heading to Danny’s room.

“Making the first move, this time.” Sam said as she looked to her boyfriend who shut the door after him.

“What’s wrong with that?” he asked, with a loving smile and walked over to her, wrapping his arm around her waist as he pulled her close to him.

“Nothing my brave halfa.”

“Darn, you have two names from me where as I only have one for you.”

Sam pushed him away playfully and he chuckled. “Well you had better come up with another.”

“Aaawww! But only one suits you my beautiful black rose.”

Sam turned her back on him. “You’re gonna fall behind.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure I’ll think of something…” he said pulling her into his grasp. “My wonderful black star.” He whispered into her ear. Sam giggled and pushed him away again.

“Alright, let me get changed.” She said as walked to the on-sweet.

Danny sat on his bed and pulled out his phone from his pocket. He went to his contacts list, scrolled through till he found the number he was looking for and called it. It rang a couple times before his best friend answered. They only talked for a few minuets before hanging up.

“Who was that?” asked Sam as she walked out of the on-sweet in a slim black nigh-dress and Sat next to Danny.

“Just Tucker. I called him to let him know when to come over if he wanted to see me off.”

“I don’t want you to go.” Sam confessed as she leaned on her hero. Danny lay down and pulled Sam down on top of him.

“Nor do I.” He confessed as well. He leaned forwards and kiss her passionately.  
Sam leaned into the kiss and ran her fingers through Danny’s hair while he grabbed her waist and brought her closer to him.

Five hours later they both were sound asleep. Both of them sleeping peacefully in each other’s grasp, well Sam at least. Danny tossed and turned slightly, his face was scrunched up as if in pain. Danny’s eyes suddenly shot open and he was breathing heavily, almost panting. Danny slowly move out of Sam’s grasp and sat on the side of the bed, rubbing his temples to try and get rid of the slight ponding in his head. He turned his head and looked at the alarm clock. 2:00Am. Danny sighed. He was tired but he couldn’t go back to sleep after that…nightmare. It scared the hell out of him.

He got up and put a pair of track pants on and a singlet on before heading out of his room, shutting the door quietly as to not disturb his girlfriend. He made his way down stairs and into the kitchen. He didn’t need to turn on any lights thanks to his enhanced eyesight from being half ghost. Danny made his way over to the fridge and opened the door, he had to shield his eyes for a moment to let his eyes adjust to the blinding light. After a moment he looked at the fridge’s contents and pulled out an ice coffee but before he could close the door a very familiar voice spoke.

“Daniel?”

Danny turned around and saw ClockWork floating in the doorway of the kitchen, his red eyes glowing ever so slightly in the darkness, making them stand out more.

“Master…” he said, his voice a little shaky and a bit high. From when he got up to now, that nightmare kept replaying throughout his mind. He cleared his throat. “ I didn’t mean to wake you if…”

ClockWork cut him off. “Are you alright my young Apprentice?” he asked. ClockWork hadn’t missed the way Danny’s voice sounded before he cleared his throat and he could see from where he was floating that the hand that was holding the ice coffee was shaking. Danny looked down to the floor and wrapped his free arm around himself.

After a moment he answered. “A nightmare.” He lied. He wanted to seek comfort in someone but he knew if he told anyone about what he saw, they wouldn’t like it and when the darkness came they wouldn’t let him fight. He knew he was the only one who could stop those three ghosts and so did everyone else but if he told them, they defiantly wouldn’t let him fight.

ClockWork flew over and took the coffee from Danny and put it away. He could see his Apprentice was tired but he could also see that his Apprentice wanted comfort but didn’t know who to seek it from. Was the nightmare really that bad that it scared Danny to a point that he has not seen before? And make him confused as to whom to go to for comfort?  
He looked over his Apprentice and saw that he had both his arms wrapped around himself, he was shaking almost like he was shivering, he had a thin layer of sweat covering his face, his breathing was ragged and his eyes were unfocused as if the nightmare was replaying right in front of him and ClockWork had no doubt that something like that was happening right now.

ClockWork placed a hand on Danny shoulder and when the young teen looked up at him, he was shocked. Instead of Danny’s eyes being filled with happiness and determination, they were filled with sorrow and fright. He has not EVER seen his Apprentice like this. It shocked him right down to his core.

Danny had looked away again after a few seconds and was staring at a wall. ClockWork took off his cloak and wrapped it around his Apprentice but young Daniel did not notice. Turns out the Master Of Time has long white hair pulled back in a ponytail which reached below the middle of his back. It was not until ClockWork started to guide the teen to the lounge room did Danny grabbed the sides of the cloak and pull them tighter around himself.

They both sat down on the long couch, ClockWork could see that the young halfa was only just keeping his eyes open. Danny leaned against ClockWork and brought his legs up onto the couch and the ghost of time wrapped his arms around Danny and pulled his Apprentice closer to him in a fatherly manner. _**‘…Fatherly?’**_ ClockWork thought.

ClockWork looked down to Danny and saw that the teen’s eyes were already closed and he was breathing evenly. The ghost of time couldn’t stop the warm smile that tugged at the corners of his lips.

‘ _ **I guess Daniel has become like a son to me.’**_ The ghost of time leaned back and looked at the ceiling and his expression became dark. _**‘I will not let him fight against those three ghosts.’**_ He shook his head. _**‘Not after what I saw become of him. Maddie and Jack might have given birth to young Daniel but he has become much of a son to me as much as he is a son to them. ’**_ and with that the Master of Time closed his eyes and fell asleep with his Apprentice in his arms.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Maddie got up early the next morning. She went down stairs and was about to enter the kitchen when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She made her way over to the lounge room and chuckled at what she saw. For right there on the couch was the time ghost and her halfa. Danny was wrapped in ClockWork’s cloak and had his head resting on said ghost’s chest with his legs up on the couch. While ClockWork was sitting up straight, one arm over the back of the couch while the other was over Danny. Both still sleeping. _**‘I have to get a photo of this.’**_ She thought. She went off and grabbed a camera and was back in few minuets, the boys still hadn’t moved. She focused the camera on the two of them and took a picture, the flash didn’t go off thank god and the Master and Apprentice were not disturbed. Maddie put the camera away and went to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast for everyone.

ClockWork woke ten minuets later to the sounds of someone cooking in the kitchen. He already knew it was Maddie, she was the only one who would get up this early. He looked down and saw that his Apprentice was still sleeping, he couldn’t blame him, whatever the nightmare was about had really scared the young teen, so the more sleep the halfa got the better. The Master of Time slowly got out from underneath Danny and place a cushion under his head and left his young Apprentice to continue on sleeping.  
The ghost picked up his staff from where it was leaning up against the wall and flew into the kitchen. And sure enough Maddie was cooking. Said adult looked over her shoulder and saw her ghost guest.

“Morning ClockWork.” She greeted.

“Morning Madeline.” The ghost of time greeted back.

“I hope my son didn’t disturb you last night.”

ClockWork seemed confused for moment before realising what she meant and a small smile graced his lips. “Of course not.” The smile faded as he remembered the look in his Apprentice’s eyes.

“Is everything alright ClockWork?” Maddie’s voice broke him out of his thoughts. He looked to her before closing his eyes and sighing, taking a seat at the table.

“Daniel had a nightmare.” He said opening his eyes.

“Oh my!” Maddie gasped and sat down opposite the ghost. “What was it about?”

“I do not know. But whatever it was, it did a number on him.”

“What do you mean, you don’t know? I though you said you knew everything.”

“After Daniel started training a year and a half ago, my view into his timeline has been restricted considerably. I can only get glimpses now.”

“Did he tell you?”

“No. he was pretty well shaken up by it. I could tell he was still tired but at the same time he didn’t want to sleep. And that was just from his posture. He was sweating a little, shaking as well. And the look in his eyes…” the ghost of time sighed and shook his head. “I have never seen so much sorrow and fright in them before.”

Maddie was shocked at the information before it melted away into one of concern. She looked to the doorway of the kitchen. “I sure hope he is ok.”

“The best thing we can do is wait for him to wake up. A ghost will heal quicker if they are sleeping, whether the damage is physical or mental, it does not matter. The same applies to Daniel. He should be fine when he awakens.”

The explanation did little to quell the rising concern for her son but she took ClockWork’s word and waited for Danny to wake up.

When Danny woke, he found himself lying on the couch and when he sat up he notice that he had ClockWork’s cloak on. Then everything came back to him. The nightmare quickly flashed through his mind but he pushed to the back of his mind, he didn’t want to think about what he saw. This was his last few hours he had with his family, friend and girlfriend, and he wanted to enjoy it. He got up, the cloak still wrapped around him, and made his way to the kitchen. There he saw his Master sitting at the table and his mother was standing, making breakfast.

“Morning Mum, morning Master.” He greeted, making himself known to the two adults and giving a slight bow to his Master.

“Good morning son.” Said Maddie

“Morning my young Apprentice.” Said ClockWork.

“So this is what you look like without your cloak on.” Danny said teasingly. Both Master and Apprentice chuckled lightly. Danny unwrapped the cloak from around him and handed it back to his Master. “Thanks… For last night.”

ClockWork merely ruffled the young teen’s hair as he accepted his cloak back and put it on. Danny took a seat next to his Master and waited for breakfast. Maddie looked up from what she was cooking and was about to ask her son what the nightmare was about but stopped when she saw ClockWork give her a look saying “Not a good idea.” So she went back to cooking.

Soon Jazz was up, then Jack, then Dani and the Mother, Master and Apprentice greeted them all as they walked into the kitchen. They all took a seat at the table and waited. Last but not least, Sam entered the kitchen in her slim black night dress.

“Morning all.” She greeted. And they all greeted her back. Danny got up and went over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss.

“Morning beautiful.” Danny greeted resting his forehead on hers.

“Morning hero.” She replied.

“You two going to have breakfast or not?” asked Maddie. The couple chuckled and made their way to the table. Danny sat down by his Master again and Sam sat on the other side of her boyfriend. Everyone ate their breakfast in a comfortable silence. Afterwards they all went off and did their own thing. Danny and Sam went upstairs to take a shower. Jazz and Dani went to Jazz’s room and did whatever the heck they did. Maddie and Jack went down to the lab and worked on some inventions and ClockWork was sitting on the couch watching the news. He wanted to know more about this world that his Apprentice was born into. Soon Sam and Danny came down in their usual clothes and joined ClockWork, the three of them just sitting quietly and watching. Danny wanted to catch up on what had been happening in and around Amity Park. Shortly the doorbell rang. Danny got up and answered the door. It was Tucker.

“Hey dude.”

“Hey Tuck.”

“Got time to hang out at the Nasty Burger?”

“Yeah. we got a couple hours.” Danny looked over his shoulder and to Sam. “You coming Sam?” he asked. Sam got up and walked over to him.

“Do you really need to ask?” she questioned when she was by Danny’s side. Danny chuckled then looked to ClockWork. “We’ll be back in a couple hours Master.” He called out to the ghost of time.

“Go and enjoy yourself Daniel.” Replied the ghost.

With a quick nod from Danny, the trio was out the door and walking down the street to the Nasty Burger. Once there they ordered their usual, found a place to sit and had a good old chat for old time sake. Once they had finished their meals, they walked around town for a couple of hours before heading back to the Fenton Works. Danny had already sent his tools and such back to his room in ClockWork’s Tower once he was done with them so Danny had nothing to pack. They entered the house and found everyone in the lounge room, either sitting or standing.  
ClockWork got up and floated a little closer to his Apprentice. “Ready to go Daniel?” he asked.

Danny looked around everyone before sighing and transforming into Phantom. “Ready as I’ll ever be.” He said a little disheartened that his time with his friends and family was already up.  
ClockWork flew past Danny into the lab, and Danny followed with everyone else right behind him. Once in the lab ClockWok opened up a portal that lead straight back into his Tower. Danny’s friends and family gathered around said teen and gave him a group hug.

“We’ll miss you Danny.” Said Jazz.

“I will miss you too.”

“We love you.” Said Maddie.

“I love you too.”

“You better come back dude.” Said Tucker as they pulled a part.

“Don’t worry, I will.”

“You bet you will. I want to show you how much I have improved when you come back.” Said Dani as she kicked and punched the air. Everyone chuckled.

“I have no doubt that you would have and will continue to improve in your ghost abilities and fighting skills, little sis.” He said ruffling her hair.

“I have no doubt that by the time you have finished your training you will be one of the powerful halfa’s when you come back.” Said Jack.

“Thanks Dad.”

Sam walked up to him and pulled him into a hug, a few tears rolled down her cheek. “I love You.” She whispered.

“I love you too.” He whispered back and gave her a kiss. Danny pulled away even when he did not want to. He looked at his friends and family one last time before walking over to his Master.  
“Argk!” Danny yelped half way to ClockWork. He stumbled a bit before falling to his hands and knees, one hand holding the side of his head. His eyes were shut tight and he was gritting his teeth as images flashed through his mind.

“DANNY!” his friends and family said in surprise and concern.

“I’m… fine.” He managed to get out through gritted teeth. His body was shaking and his fingers were trying dig into the metal floor, as if trying to get a hold on it. ClockWork floated over to the young teen and put a hand on his shoulder.

“What do you see Daniel?” the ghost of time asked.

Danny groaned. “It’s… It’s…” Danny lifted his head and opened his eyes just a fraction to look his Master in the eyes. “…It’s here…” Danny’s eyes closed and he collapsed but before he hit the floor, ClockWork caught him in his arms. He picked up his Apprentice and sat him up against a wall.

“Is he alright?” asked Sam.

“He will be fine Sam. In fact he should be coming back around in 3… 2… 1.” And on cue Danny moaned. Danny put a hand to the side of his head and rubbed his temple. He opened his eyes and slowly got up, careful not to trip on his cloak.

“God damn, I hate it when that happens.” He looked to ClockWork. “Your lucking you don’t get these Master.” Everyone chuckled.

“You alright Danny?” asked Maddie.

“I’m fine Mum. That’s just what happens if I’m awake when I get visions…” he trailed off, remembering what he saw.

“Come on Daniel, it’s best we be off.”

Danny looked to his Master in utter shock. “What? Are you joking Master? The darkness has arrived.” He said walking up to Clockwork.   
  


Danny’s friends and Family were shock at what the teen said. It was here already? The look on ClockWork’s face told Danny that the ghost of time was not joking. Danny was shock for split second but then his face became stern and he took a couple steps back so he was in front of his family and friends.

“I am not going.” He said sternly and shook his head once.

ClockWork narrowed his ruby red eyes at his Apprentice. This was the first time Daniel disobeyed him and he was not pleased. Danny also narrowed his eyes at his Master. How could ClockWork even think about leaving at a time like this? He did not know. They stared at each other for a few seconds but it felt like eternity for the others.

“THIS IS WHAT I HAVE BEEN TRAIN—” Danny shouted but was cut off by ClockWork.

“YOU ARE NOT READY.”

“REALLY? AM I REALLY NOT READY? OR ARE YOU TRYING TO PROTECT ME, SAVE ME FROM THE INEVITABLE?”

“You are not fighting Daniel.”ClockWork growled.

“I AM STAYING HERE AND PROTECTING AMITY PARK AND HER CITIZENS.”

“YOU WILL DIE DANIEL!!!”

_“DON’T YOU THINK I HAVEN’T FORESEEN THAT TOO!?!”_ Danny yelled at the top of his lungs.

ClockWork eyes widened at this. At first the Fenton’s, Sam and Tucker all thought ClockWork only said that out of concern but they hadn’t expected Danny to say what he did.

“How…” ClockWork was going to ask but then saw the same sorrow and fright in Danny’s eyes as last night and his clenched fists were trembling. “That was no nightmare last night, was it?”

Danny looked away and shook his head. There was silence for a minuet or two until Danny spoke up.

“Even in the darkest of times, there is always hope.  
But sometimes fear clouds our vision.  
Sometimes our strength gives out…” Danny looked to his Master, determination shining brightly in those neon green eyes of his.   
“…And yet sometimes when all seems lost,  
a light shines through the darkness, and we are reminded  
that even the smallest amount of amount of courage  
can turn the tides of war.”

He stared at Clockwork for a moment, seeing if he would say anything. “You told me that. You told me that when I was at my lowest possible point. When I truly and utterly believed that I was not going to be strong enough to beat these three ghosts. When I just wanted to come back, grab my friends and family and just leave and let them do whatever the heck they wanted.

“But then you came and told me that. It gave me the strength to continue on. Each and every day it rang throughout my head, each and every day it gave me the strength I needed to complete the tasks and challengers you dished out for me.” Danny’s expression softened and he smiled, he took a step forwards.

“It gave me hope that I would someday see my family and friends again. It not only told me that I had the support of you, my Master, but the support of my friends and family were with me as well. And knowing that, gave me more strength to keep moving forward each and every day.” Danny looked away.   
“And with five hours to go, I really could do with your support on this.” Everyone could hear fright but also determination in his voice in the last part.

ClockWork sighed but a smile graced his lips and his expression softened. The ghost of time floated over to the teen and became eye level with his Apprentice, he place a hand on the teens shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze. Danny looked up into the ruby eyes of the ghost.

“Know this Daniel. Over the past year and a half, you have become like a son to me and I would do anything to protect you. And will do everything I can to support you in your decisions.”

Danny was shocked at his Master words. But as quickly as it came it melted away into happiness and joy. A big smile spread its way across his face as he embraced his Master in a hug. And ClockWork returned it just as tight. “And you have become like a second father to me too Master.” Danny admitted before they broke a part. The others came and gathered around the Master and Apprentice.

“Looks like you’re a part of the family now ClockWork.” Jack boomed.

Everyone chuckled. “It seems so Jack.” He replied.

“Blimey, a ghost part of a ghost hunting family? Never thought I’d live to see the day.” Said Danny. Everyone looked at him. “Hey don’t look at me, I’m only half ghost.” He said putting up his hands in a mock surrender. “Master is all ghost.”

“And you nearly didn’t live to see the day dude.” Said Tucker and slapped his best friend on the back making Danny stumble a bit. Everyone burst out laughing.

“so…” Jazz said stepping forwards and putting her hands on her hips. “What do we do now little bro?” she asked.

Danny looked to his older sister. “We prepare for battle.”

“Then might I suggest one last training session?” said ClockWork.

Danny was about to reply when his mother spoke.

“Shouldn’t Danny conserve his energy?” she asked.

“Mum’s right ClockWork.” Agreed Jazz. “If Pariah Dark is one of the three ghosts that are going to attack, it is most likely he’ll have an army of skeletons, like last time. Which means most of our forces will be on the ground trying to hold them off. Danny will need all the energy he can get if he is to face the top three.”

“Wait! We have forces?” asked Danny.

Jazz chuckled and shook her head. Sometimes she couldn’t believe her brother. She walked over to a control panel and hit a button. A section of the wall above the control panel went in a bit before spinning around and coming forwards again to be part of the wall again but in its place was a big monitor. Jazz raised her hand to right ear where a Fenton Phone was concealed by her long red/orange hair.

“Jazz to Team Phantom, Jazz to Team Phantom! Does anyone copy?”

A small video screen of Valerie in her hunting gear appeared in the top left hand corner of the monitor. “Red Huntress here. Reading you loud and clear Jazz. ”Said the hunter.

Then another small video appeared in the bottom left but this time it showed FrostBite. “FrostBite reporting.” The yeti said.

A screen appeared in the top right with Dora in it. “Princess Dora here.” Said the dragon royal.

In the bottom right a screen appeared with Wulf. “Wulf tien, fratino de amikino.(Wulf here, sister of friend.)”

A fifth screen appeared in the middle with Pandora. “Pandora reporting for duty.”

“Everyone report to the Fenton Work’s lab ASAP.” Said Jazz.

“What going on Jazz?” asked Valerie.

“I’ll tell you once you all get here.”

They all nodded and the monitor went black before turning back to the normal wall. Jazz turned to the group and placed her hands on her hips. Danny was standing there, wide eyed, still staring at wall where the monitor was. He looked to his sister.

“How the heck did you get Pandora on our side?” he asked.

Jazz shrugged. “After you helped her get her box back from Boxy, she wanted to repay you in some way.”

“OK.” Was all Danny said.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Thirty minutes later every ghost and human on Team Phantom had arrived. ClockWork and Danny were invisible; they were going to surprise them.

“So, what is it that you have gathered us all here for, Great One’s sister?” asked FostBite.

“I believe you all know the reason as to why Danny left a year and a half ago?” Jazz asked and they all nodded. Jazz’s expression became serious. “We have less than five hours before the three ghosts that Danny foresaw attack.”

Everyone’s eyes went wide in shock and horror. “So what do we do?” asked Valerie.

“Amiko ne revenis el trejnado, ne povas gajni sen li. (Friend not back from training, cannot win without him.)” said Wulf.

“Wulf is right. without Danny we are not ready.” Said Pandora.

“Then I’ll tell what we do.” Everyone turned at the sound of the new voice. Danny and ClockWork made themselves visible and the other members of Team Phantom were, for the lack of a better word, shocked to see their ally halfa standing before them. Phantom smirked at their expressions. “We prepare for battle. If there was any time I would need your help, it would be now.” The ghosts and young ghost hunter got over their shock and listen to Danny with determined smiles on their faces. “Mum, Dad, if you have anything that will help Sam, Tuck, Val and Jazz, that would be great.”

“Of course son.” Said Maddie.

“Come with us you four.” Said Jack and the six went upstairs.

“Pandora, Dora and FrostBite. Tell your people to arm themselves and get ready for war. I’ll be needing as much help as I can get.”

“Of course Sir Phantom.” Said Dora and the three left.

“Wulf, I need you to gather up as many of your other friends that are willing to help out.”

With a nodded Wulf left.

“Dani I want you to help mum and dad. And when the battle begins, I want you on the ground helping protect the citizens from Pariah’s army.”

“Aww…so I can’t fly?”

Danny chuckled. “You can still fly just don’t go anywhere near Pariah, Vlad or Dan, got that?”

With a nodded Dani left to help Maddie and Jack. Danny stood there for a moment before moaning and putting a hand to his head. He swayed a bit and lost his footing. ClockWork caught the halfa before he could he hit the floor.

“Daniel, are you alright?” asked the ghost of time.

“I guess…. Everything…. That has…. Happened…. Is catching…. Up to me.” Danny struggled to say as he fought off the strange feeling of the need to sleep and trying to get his vision to focus. He didn’t want to pass out, ‘cause if he did, he might not wake up in time. ClockWork could tell what his Apprentice was doing.

“Don’t fight it Daniel, you need the rest.” He told the teen. Danny smiled and closed his eyes. And as to signify that the teen had let the darkness of sleep take over, the rings of blue/ white energy appeared, travelled up and down his body, changing him back into Fenton and the boy’s body went limb in his arms. ClockWork picked up Danny, carried him upstairs and laid him on the couch.

“What happened? Will he be ok?” asked Sam as she walked down stairs and over to ClockWork. She now wore a slim, flexible but sturdy and strong armoured suit that was dark purple and the boots and gloves were black. The suit also had Danny’s logo on the shoulders in black, to let the citizens know that she were a part of Team Phantom. Jack and Maddie had worked on the suits since Danny left. They knew they had to be prepared for battle when the darkness came.

“He will be fine Sam. All ghosts heal quicker when they are sleeping. The events of the past few days have finally caught up with Daniel and his ghost half has just put him in a deep sleep so he can heal.” Clockwork explained while watching his Apprentice sleep soundly.

Sam sighed with relief. Then a thought came to her. “Did you really mean what you said?” ClockWork looked to her. “About what Danny has become to you?” she explained further.

ClockWork looked back to the sleeping teen with a warm smile on his face. “Yes.” He said as he gently pushed some of the teens raven black hair out of his face.

“Yo, Sam! How’s the suit?” asked Tucker rather loudly from the top of the stairs.

“SSSSHHHH!!!!!!!” both Sam and ClockWork hushed Tucker as he came down the stairs. He too was in a suit. It was the same green as his pants with black boots, gloves and logo. Tucker shrank back a bit when he got hushed by the human and ghost.

“Danny’s in a healing induced sleep.” Sam whispered to her friend as he came over to them.

“Healing induced sleep?” he asked. ClockWork was about to explain for the third time that day but Sam did it for him.

“All ghosts heal quicker if they are sleeping. I guess the same applies to Danny.”

“And with Danny’s quick healing, he should be up and about in no time.” Tucker exclaimed in a whisper.

“Mental damage takes longer to heal Tucker.” Whispered ClockWork. The expression on ClockWork’s face made the two human teens concerned for their young halfa friend. ClockWork sat down beside his Apprentice’s head and brought the upper half of the sleeping boy onto his lap. Danny snuggled up into ClockWork, as if sensing that his Master was there for him. ClockWork ran a hand through the teen’s hair though his expression stayed the same concerned and worried look.

“What do you mean?” asked Tuck.

“If you foresaw your own death, it would have long lasting effects on you, would it not?” the ghost of time asked not looking away from Danny. Sam and Tucker seemed to pale.

“You mean…” Tucker trailed off.

“You and Danny… weren’t lying about… seeing Danny die?” Sam asked. ClockWork merely shook his head.

“No, we weren’t. If Daniel foresaw it too, then there is nothing we can do to stop it. We all know that, no matter what we say or do, nothing will stop him when he has made up his mind. And he’ll do anything to protect the ones he loves and cares about the most, even if that meant sacrificing himself to know that everyone is safe and sound.” ClockWork said as he kept running his hand through the halfa’s hair.

“Damn you Danny and your hero-complex.” Sam muttered

“…No hero-complex…”

The three pair of eyes widened before ClockWork’s narrowed at his Apprentice.

“You should be asleep, Daniel.”

“…like this…whole time…”

“May be Danny’s not completely awake. He’s not making full sentences; perhaps he can hear us and just respond a little?” said Sam.

“Perhaps.” Responded Clockwork.

“…mmmm… Who’s hand running through hair?...” asked a sleepy sounding Danny. Sam shot ClockWork a look that said ‘see?’

“That would be mine Daniel.” Answered ClockWork

Danny snuggled up more with a slight smile on his face. “…Feel’s good… Feel’s…” Danny yawned. “…Relaxing…” he finished.

ClockWork chuckled. “Your friend and girlfriend are still here, you know?”

“…meh… don’t care they see…”

Tucker smile and Sam just chuckled. “You’re even cuter like this Danny.” Said Sam as she leaned forwards and planted a kiss on Danny forehead. Danny’s smile became bigger. “Now get some rest.” Sam said more sternly.

“…OK…”

Sam straightened and looked to ClockWork. “You look like you could do with some rest as well ClockWork. You look just as exhausted as Danny does.” Sam said as she left the room, dragging Tucker with her. ClockWork just chuckled as he watched the duo leave to let him and his apprentice to have some rest so they both could heal before the battle started. ClockWork leaned up against the back of the couch and sighed tiredly. He looked down to the resting teen in his lap and by the looks of things, Danny was fully asleep now. The ghost of time smiled warmly before closing his eyes and letting the darkness of sleep take him too.

Sam and Tucker entered the Op center, Maddie and Jack working on either a suit or some weapons and Dani was helping her parents out where she could. Jazz was in a suit as well like Sam and Tucker just hers was black with bright light blue boots, gloves and logo, the same light blue as her headband that was now used to tie her hair back in a ponytail out of the way. She was kicking and punching the air, testing the flexibility of the suit and just how much she can move in it.  
Jazz was the first to spot her brother’s two friends.

“Oh, hey you two. How’s the suits?” Jazz asked.

“Yeah their really great.” Answered Tucker.

“Quite flexible for how hard the armour is.” Add Sam.

“That’s great kids. Just remember there is no gadgets integrated into them.” Said Maddie.

“Why is that again Mrs. F.” asked Sam.

“Otherwise the suits would have been too big and bulky. You wouldn’t have been able to move around in them as easily.”

“Where is CW by the way?” asked Jack.

“CW? Oh, you mean ClockWork? He and his Apprentice are resting in the lounge right now.” Answered Sam.

“Yeah! Danny’s in this ‘healing induced sleep’ as Sam called it. He must have collapsed once everyone was out of the lab. The events of the past few days must’ve finally caught up with him.” Said Tucker.

“Healing induced sleep?” asked Jack confused.

“I’ll explain some other time Honey.” Said Maddie.

Maddie and Jack went back to work, occasionally asking Dani to do something. Tucker looked to Sam.

“You think we should tell them?” he asked.

Sam shook her head. “No. It’ll just break their hearts and they’ll just try and stop him. We all know that Danny is the only one who can defeat those three ghosts.”

Tucker just stayed in silent agreement. He knew very well what Sam said was true. He nor anyone else could change what is to come. Both he and Sam knew that by the end of this day, they would have lost a great and truly remarkable friend.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Two hours till battle, ClockWork woke up. He remained staring at the ceiling for a few moments before sighing. He looked down to the sleeping teen in his lap and a look of a combination of sadness, worry, concern and loneliness cross his face as he ran a hand through his Apprentice’s hair.

As if sensing his Masters emotions towards him, Danny snuggled up to ClockWork as if trying to reassure the Master of Time that he’ll be alright. “…I’ll…be fine…” he mumbled.  
ClockWork couldn’t do anything about the stray tear that rolled down his cheek. He pulled the teen close to him and hugged his Apprentice. Not only do the Apprentices have a protective instinct over their Masters but the Masters have a protective instinct over their Apprentices as well. And he did not want to see his son in all but blood die before him.

“I know Daniel, I know.” He said but it was more to reassure himself than the teen. Making his mind up, wanting to spend as much time as he could with Danny before he died, he stayed with his Apprentice just hugging him and running his hand through the boy’s hair.

 

“Daniel! Daniel! Time to wake up.”

Danny groaned as he slowly opened his eyes till they were just slits. A blue face with red eyes greeted him though his vision was still a little blurred.

“Master?” he mumbled.

ClockWork smiled a little. “Not much time is left Daniel.”

Danny sat up, rubbing his eyes trying to get rid of the sleep that still lingered. “How much?” he asked.

“Thirty minuets.”

Danny stretched and yawned. Danny and the others might not have noticed but ClockWork did, as Danny opened his mouth wide to yawn, you could see that Danny was starting to grow fangs.

Danny stood up and was about to leave the lounge when a thought came to him.

“Master?”

“Yes Daniel?”

“Will you be helping in this fight?”

“Of course. Even if those one eyed jerks don’t like it.” Danny and ClockWork laughed at what the master of time called the Observants. “You are my Apprentice and I will fight alongside you and your team.”

“But I thought you can’t interfere?”

ClockWork sighed. “I won’t be able to fight alongside you per say, it is up to you and you alone to defeat Dan, Plasmius and pariah. But I will fight with the others and the ground troops.”

Danny smiled. “Thanks Master.” He looked around before looking back at the ghost of time. “Where is everyone?” asked Danny.

“I believe that they are up in the OP center.” Replied ClockWork.

Danny called upon his ghost half, the ring of blue/white energy appeared and split in two, one traveling up, the other down, changing him into Phantom.

“Might as well say hello.” He smirked. He went intangible and flew up into the OP center with ClockWork right behind him.

They landed making themselves tangible again and looked around the room. Maddie and Jack now have a suit on as well but they were the same colour as their hazmat suits. Everyone except Dani was testing their suits out in some way or another. Whether that be fighting invisible foes or just stretching or something else.

Dani was the first to spot the raven haired teen. “You’re up Danny.” She said running over to him and jumping into his arms.

Danny chuckled and ruffled the young girl’s hair. “Yes, I’m up.” He said putting his little sister down.

“How ya feelin’ Danny my-man?” Jack asked.

Danny was bit confused by what his father just called him. “Ok, that one is new.”

“Well I can’t call you Danny-boy any more now can I?”

The halfa just chuckled and shook his head slightly. “I feel much better thanks Dad. That was the most sleep I had in quite some time.”

“That is good to hear son.” Said Maddie

“I’m glad that you feel better my hero.” Said Sam walking over to Danny and giving him a kiss.

“Got names for each other now hmm?” asked Jazz.

“And what is wrong with that?” Asked Danny.

“Nothing, nothing.” Jazz said putting her hands up in a mock surrender.

“Good to know your awake dude, it’s almost time.” Said Tuck.

“I know.” Danny replied sadly. Danny walked over a corner of the OP center and went into a one handed hand stand, the other hand behind his back, his legs perfectly straight and his eyes closed. His breathing even as he did not move and inch, not even a single sway.

“What are you doing?” asked Jazz.

“Meditating.” Danny answered in a calm and collected voice, not even opening his eyes. The change in his voice surprised everyone but ClockWork.

“You always like to show off don’t you young Daniel?” Said ClockWork. It was more of a statement then a question.

A smile grace the teens lips but his voice still remained calm and collected. “You know this is the way I meditate. I have tried many other position but none work as well as this one.”

There was silence for a few seconds before the white aura that always seemed to surround Danny while he was Phantom flared before disappearing completely.

“umm… What was that about?” asked Dani.

“I don’t know.” Answered Maddie. “But that can’t be a good sign.”

“Normally it isn’t Maddie.” Said ClockWork. Everyone looked to him. “when a ghost loses its aura, it normally means that they will fade within a matter of seconds…” everyone gasped. “But for Daniel it means something different when he is meditating. I do not know what could possibly course this.”

“So this has happened before?” asked Jazz.

“Yes Jasmine. It even had me worried the first time and it still has me concerned.”

Everyone looked to Danny, they all could see clearly that he was still breathing but that did not stop the worry and concern that was building up in all of them.

 

Danny opened his eyes to find himself in a dark empty space, now as Fenton. It was pitch black but he could see himself clearly. He sighed. “Can’t I meditate in peace?” he asked but could see no one.

“ _Is that any way to greet a friend?”_ asked a voice. It sounded like it was coming from in front of Danny.

“No, sorry. It’s just…”

“ _I know, I also saw what is to come.”_ A figure started to appear some distance in front of Danny and started walking toward him. As the figure got closer it started to become clear and gain an identity. It was a ghost but not just any ghost, no.

Danny looked away from the neon green eyes of the being in front of him, a frightened and sorrowful look on his face.

“ _There is no need to be scared Fenton.”_ Said the ghost as he put a white gloved hand on Danny’s shoulder.

“Scared?! How can I not be scared?” Danny looked the ghost right in the eyes. “I don’t want to die Phantom.”

That’s right. The ghost was Danny’s alto-ego, Danny PHANTOM.

“ _Nor do I want you to die. But that won’t happen.”_

“It won’t?” Danny said with a bit of hope in his voice.

“ _No. ever since the incident with the Ghost Catcher and I started to form my own consciousness, I have help you in every situation and I’m not about to stop now. I will not allow this to come to be.”_

The hope in Fenton’s eyes fell as he averted his gaze. Phantom sighed. Sometimes it was hard to get through to his alto-ego, Fenton can be real stubborn most of the time, sometimes it was a good thing, like in a fight, but sometimes it was…annoying. He was trying to cheer Fenton up for god sake.

“ _There is only so much I can tell you Danny…”_ Danny looked back up to the neon green eyes of his ghost half. _“But I can tell you this. You did not see all of what is to come. You will NOT die Danny. I will not allow it.”_

Danny smiled. “You’re not going to tell me the rest of that vision, are you?”

Phantom shook his head. _“You’ll find out in due time Fenton.”_ Phantom smirked.

Danny chuckled. Now that was the Fenton that Phantom wanted to see. “And you call me stubborn.”

Phantom couldn’t help but laugh. After a moment he stopped and took his hand off Fenton’s shoulder. _“Now, I’ll let you meditate in peace.”_

“Umm… actually I would like the company.”

Phantom smiled and they both got into the same meditating position. Just chatting happily about anything and everything.

 

 

Everyone was starting to get anxious. It was only ten minuets till it was time to start fighting. Maddie, Tucker and Sam were trying to come up with a strategy, Jazz was pacing back and forth, giving her opinion to her mum and her brothers friends every now and then, Jack was putting some final touches to a new invention, while Dani was sitting on the ledge of the control console swinging he legs watching her big brother just stay in the one position, not even swaying in the slightest. ClockWork, well he was off in one corner tinkering with his time staff.

They were all broken out of their thoughts when they heard someone chuckling. They all turned their heads towards where they thought it coming from and saw that it was Danny.

“Did he just chuckle?” asked Jazz as she pointed to her brother.

“Indeed he just did Jasmine.” Answered ClockWork.

“What you laughing at Danny?” asked Dani.

“Just a memory.” He said in that calm and collected voice of his with a smile on his face.

“Danny we have devised a strategy we would like to go over with you.” Said Maddie.

 

Danny looked to Phantom and said ghost looked back and they both got out of their meditating positions and stood normally.

“If you’ll excuse me?”

“ _Of course.”_ Nodded Phantom and disappeared in a swirl of white, green and black mist. Danny closed his eyes and sighed.

 

Danny’s aura came back and flared brightly before dimming down to its usual brightness. He opened his eyes and pushed up off the floor, landing so he was facing everyone.

“So what is this strategy you have come up with?” Danny asked.

“First we have to wait for…” Jack started but got cut off.

“I’m back.” Said Val as she walked in.

“How was it out there?” asked Jazz.

“Quiet, too quiet. I believe that they are preparing for battle just like we are.”

“Anyway back to the strategy.” Said Danny.

So Maddie explained the plan that they came up with. Danny didn’t really like the idea but he knew that they were right.

Sam and Tucker would go with Wulf and his friends and defend the south side of the city. Valarie and Dani would go with Dora and her people to defend the west side of the city. Jazz and ClockWork would go with FrostBite and his people and defend the north side of the city. And Maddie and Jack would go with Pandora and her people to defend the east side of the city. While Danny remained hidden and conserved his energy for the main three. He would need all the strength he could get to defeat three of the most powerful ghosts. He would only help out if needed.

Just then Dani’s and Danny’s ghost sense went off.

“Seems like our allies are back.” Said ClockWork.

Everyone went over to the window and looked down to the front lawn and sure enough Pandora’s warriors, FrostBites warriors and Dora’s warriors, as well as Wulf’s friends were all gathered there. But none of them could spot said ghosts. They all headed to the lounge, Danny, Dani and ClockWork used their intangibility while the others used the stairs. Once team Phantom was in the lounge they saw the leaders of the ghosts outside were there as well. Just when FrostBite and the others were about to greet team Phantom when the ground shook. Danny turned his head to the window, looking outside beyond the ghosts and swallowed hard. Nervousness took a hold of him for a split second before the determination of both him and Phantom took over.

“It’s starting isn’t it?” asked Dani.

Danny looked to her and then to everyone else and back to her. “I’m afraid so.”

The ground shook again, just this time more violently. Everyone looked out the window and were shocked. They all rushed outside and looked up to the sky. Instead of the natural blue, the dark eerie green with bright green swirls of the Ghost Zone was in its place.

“What’s going on?” asked Maddie.

Danny growled, his hands clenched into fists and were trembling with anger. “Pariah Dark has sent Amity into the Ghost Zone.” Danny growled through gritted teeth, not looking away from the now green sky. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He looked to the others. “It's now or never.”

“For Amity Park.” Said Maddie putting her hand out.

“For her citizens.” Said Jack putting his hand on top of his wife’s.

“For the Ghost Zone.” said ForstBite adding his hand to the pile.

“And its inhabitants.” Said Pandora putting one of her hands on top of FrostBite’s.

“For the future.” said ClockWork adding his free hand.

“For bravery.” Said Sam and added her own hand.

“And for honour.” Said Tucker and added his.

“For the world.” said Valerie, contributing to the pile.

“For experience.” Said Dani, contributing as well.

“For everyone’s wellbeing.” Said Jazz putting her hand on the pile.

“por amiko (For Friend.)” said Wulf adding his paw too.

“For our kingdoms.” Said Dora placing her hand on to the pile.

“FOR FREEDOM!” finished Danny adding his hand as well then they all threw their arms up in the air.

Danny and Sam shared a quick kiss before everyone went off to their selected part of the city to defend. Danny watched as everyone leaves and ClockWork stayed behind for a moment. The ghost of time came up behind his apprentice and place a hand on Danny’s shoulder. The teen looked up to his Master.

“Thanks for everything Master.” He said.

“It was my pleasure Daniel.” And with that ClockWork flew off to join Jazz and the Far Frozen people.

Danny sighed, put the hood of his cloak on, turned invisible and took to the sky. He wasn’t even higher than the tallest building in Amity when he saw that pariah Dark had indeed sent his army of skeletons out to attack the city.

“I hope I get to see all of them again after this is all over and done with.” Danny said and looked down at his team fighting from just above the city.

“ _Don’t think like that Fenton. You will get to see them again_ _ **.”**_ Said Phantom telepathically.

Danny gave off a little whimper, unsure what to say and whether or not to believe what his alto-ego said. He longed for it to be true, but couldn’t help the feeling that welled up inside him saying otherwise.

“ _I know your scared Fenton, I am too. But if it comes to that, then… well……lets go down protecting the city and the ones we love and care about.”_

Danny felt the love and care that Phantom had towards his friends and family which put a smile on his face then he felt that love and care melt away into determination which only fuelled his own determination.

“Yeah! If we go down, we go down fighting!” replied Danny more determined to protected the ones he loved and cared about than ever before.

“ _Now find those three baster who dare to enter our haunt and threaten to terrorise the citizens and kill the ones we love most. And give them the beating off their after-life.”_

“It will be my honour Phantom.” Danny replied speeding up.

 


	8. Chapter 8

_**“This is Lance Thunder reporting from the streets of Amity Park. Not only has the city been sucked into what appears to be another world but green skeleton ghosts are attacking as well. The skeletons seem to be originating from beyond the city. My guess is that Amity and her citizens have been transported to the home of the ghosts. Team Phantom, (which consists of Samantha Mason, Tucker Foley, the Fenton’s and the new ghosts that have been protecting the city for the past year and a half) are fighting the skeleton ghosts to hold them off.** _

_**“Even knowing the Fenton’s called a Truce between them and Danny Phantom a year and half ago, the ghost teen has not been seen for the same amount of time. Let’s hope and pray that he will show up today.”**_ Lance Thunder yelp as a stray ecto-blast came whizzing towards him, he duck before the blast hit. _**“AND LET’S PRAY TO GOD THAT IS SOON. I’M OUTTA HERE!”**_ And with that the reporter ran off screen, screaming and running for his life.

 

Danny searched frantically for the three ghosts he was supposed to fight. The skeletons were advancing, pushing back his team. Said team was doing a fairly good job though, not letting a single skeleton get by them; but even knowing it will take some time, they would eventually be pushed back into a group near the centre of the city. Danny needed to finished this and quick, he and his alto-ego will not allow the city to fall to the hands of these ghosts.

An ear piercing, heart wrenching, soul shattering scream broke Danny out of his search. He looked down to where the scream originated from and saw a little girl about five, six years of age in the middle of the street, a pink ecto-blast heading straight for her.

Danny flew down as fast as he could, the wind whipping at his hair as he focused on getting in front of the little girl in time. He became visible, landed in front of the girl and brought up a square, see through, green ecto-shield just in time. The blast made contact with the shield and fizzled out. Danny let the shield die away and glared at the ones responsible for the attack.

Vlad was floating a good two stories high in the sky. His left hand still smoking with pink mist from his attack. On either side of him was Dan and Pariah. All three wore frowns at the new comer. But they couldn’t tell it was Danny, for they could not see past his hood and his body was wrapped up in his cloak.

Danny felt something tug on the end of his cloak. He turned and knelt in front of the girl who was holding onto his cloak.

“Thanks Mr.” said the little girl.

“It’s alright. Now, go inside and don’t come back out until this is all over, ok?”

The girl nodded and ran inside one of the buildings. Danny turned back to the ghosts in the sky and growled at that them. He got into a fighting stance, his hands becoming surrounded with a green aura as he channelled his ecto-energy into them, getting ready for whatever the three would throw at him.

“Who are you?” asked Vlad.

“Does it matter?” Pariah asked Vlad.

“He stands in our way.” Said Dan, a sickening smirk on his face. “You know what we do to people who stand in our way.”

Danny growled louder, lowering himself close to the ground before launching himself towards the trio. Danny was so quick the ghosts didn’t see it coming. The young teen kicked Vlad in the chin which sent the older halfa flying back a distance, he then swirled around and punched Pariah in the gut, making said ghost hunch over and allowing Danny to kick him in the side of the head. Danny turned in time to dodge a blow from Dan and deliver his own punch to the side of his evil alternative self’s head. The three regrouped, their hands glowing with pink, red and green auras.

Both Danny’s human instinct and ghost instinct kicked in and melded together, on top of that, the rage he had for the three ghosts in front of him spiked an all-time high, making the teen a force to be reckoned with. Danny growled at the trio in front of him, waiting for them to make the first move, as if daring them to.

Vlad shot an ecto-blast at the new ghost but Danny just battered it away with the back of his hand as if was nothing but an insect. But in doing so, he exposed half of his body for a split second before his cloak concealed it again. The trio managed to get a glimpse of what he wore and it looked very familiar to them but they didn’t get a long enough look to figure it out.

Danny fired ecto-blasts by the dozen at his three foes. Some hitting their mark in either, the chest, shoulder or head, but most were dodged.

Dan charged towards the new ghost and both went at it hand to hand, while Vlad and pariah shot ecto-blasts at their foe. What shock Vald the most about this new foe was the fact that he was going one on one with Dan, dodging said ghost’s blows AND dodging the blasts that he and Pariah were firing at him without even looking at the oncoming blasts.  
That was it! Vlad wanted to know who this foe was, and wanted to know now. He charged at the black cloaked ghost and managed to punch him in the chest, grabbing and ripping off the white gear clip that held the cloak together. What the trio of evil saw made them, for the lack of a better word, dumbfounded.

Danny watched his black and white cloak flutter down to the ground, landing in a heap on the sidewalk. He slowly looked back to the evil trio, baring his fangs in frustration and hatred for his enemies, the shock expressions on their faces not even being noticed at first. When he did though, he couldn’t help the smirk spreading across his lips.

“What? Didn’t think I would come?” he asked.

The sound of the teen’s voice didn’t go unnoticed by Dan nor the newly growing fangs and he smirked evilly. “Your voice has changed.” He pointed out.

The teen frowned. “unfortunately.” He said darkly.

“And you’re growing fangs.” Dan added.

“Fangs?” Danny quirked an eyebrow. Danny ran his tongue along his top teeth and sure enough, he felt a pair of fangs. Danny growled, he was becoming too much like the ghost in front of him and he did not like it.

“Seems like your becoming more like me every day.” Dan smirked.

“I am NOTHING like you. I am NOTHING like ANY of you.” Danny shouted in anger.

“You’re right. You’re nothing like us.” Vlad said simply. Danny quirked an eyebrow. “At least we’re not cowereds.” He smirk.

“Shut up you crazy fruit-loop.” Danny growled. His fisted hands trembling in anger, it took every ounce of control that he had to hold back the anger and rage that was building up inside him. Dan and Pariah saw what Vlads words had done to the teen and smirked.

“No! I don’t think I will. You left Daniel. You left for over a year. Left the city defenceless…”

“I…”

“Abandoned the city, abandoned your home…”

“Said…”

“You abandoned your friend…”

“Shut…”

“Your Family…”

“UUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Danny yelled which turned into his ghostly wail. The attack sent the three ghosts flying back a fair distance, having to cover their ears to block out the awful noise. Danny stopped the attack, not the least bit tiered yet.

He could use his ghostly wail attack seven times before it started to drain some of his energy and another five times before he passes out. The only powers he had that he still needed to learn more of were his time powers. Sure they worked in both human and ghost form but they were unpredictable. Sometimes they worked the way he wanted, sometimes they didn’t. Plus they used up more energy than any other power he had, so they were out of the question.

Danny waisted not a single second and attacked. While his foes were in a dazed state, they had left themselves wide open and Danny didn’t hesitate to take it. He shot forwards, going for Pariah first. He shot a few ecto-blasts as he closed the gap between the two of them. He punched the so called ghost king in the gut before delivering and upper cut to the chin of the hunched over ghost.

But with all the pent up anger, Danny had let his guard down a little. The other two ghosts had recovered quickly and were coming up behind the teen. Vlad shot an ecto-blast at Danny and hit him right between the shoulder blades. The teen hissed in pain. **‘Yep! They have most certainly gotten stronger.’** Danny thought.

“ _Focus Fenton!”_ said Phantom.

Danny had just enough time to dodge a blast from Dan but was hit by a blast from the newly recovered Pariah Dark.

“ **I need to get into a position where I can see all three of them. I need to keep them in my sight.”**

“ _good thinking, but what are you going to do once you have done that?”_

Danny cupped his hands together in front of him and fired a stream of fire at the two ghosts. Vlad and Dan managed to create a sphere shield around themselves before the fire hit. The impacted of the fire was intense. They knew that it was strong but it was nothing they couldn’t handle.

“ **I’m working on that!”** Fenton replied as he dodged a blast from Vlad and unconsciously flying into the position he wanted. He stared at his foes, trying to quickly come up with an idea to at least get one of them defeated.

“ **I can’t think of anything that would help us get the upper advantage. Just going at it seems like the only option.”** Danny felt Phantoms confident feeling flood throw his system, giving Danny confirmation that he should. Danny growled at his foes and charged into battle.

……………………………

The fight was exhausting and intense but they didn’t give up. The members of Team Phantom and other allies might have been able to hold back the skeletons, letting none get by them but they were still being pushed back. Getting closer and closer to the centre of the city and each other. But soon enough they were pushed back to that point where the weirdest thing happened. The skeletons, their foe, they just stopped. Standing still in their tracks, not even attacking them. Everyone turned their heads quickly to the sky as they heard an ear piercing, heart wrenching, terrifying, pain filled screams of agony.

News reporters, camera crews and other people filed out of their homes or the places they had taken shelter in to see what was going on. They knew they should have stayed where they were sheltered, where it was safe. They knew they shouldn’t look in fear of what they would see. But the scream, it was just one of those things that you just couldn’t help but look.

….

Minuets earlier.

  
Danny was panting, taking in shallow and quick breaths of air. His eyes locked on his enemies but his vision was starting to double before refocusing, only for it to do the same thing a second later. He had a cut over his left eye and a cut a long his forehead, both of which still bleeding bright green ectoplasm, and ectoplasmic blood running down his chin due to a cut lip.

The young halfa also had several criss-crossing gashes on his back from the many ecto-waves he had taken there due to sneak attacks, still bleeding too. He had a huge and deep gash running diagonally across his chest. Several smaller cuts and scrapes littered his arm, legs and torso. All still bleeding like the rest.

His right hand held his left side just a little lower than his chest as each breath he took hurt, a possible broken rib the cause of the pain. And possible other internal injuries he had yet to know about as well. All in all, it hurt. Everything hurt and Danny didn’t know how he was still able to stand his ground.

Dan sent an invisible duplication behind his extremely weak looking, young, goody-goody version of himself. If Danny had been focusing on his surrounding he would have seen the shimmer of the invisible copy but right now he was focused on the enemies in front of him and fighting the blackness that is lingering in the corners of his eyes, threatening to take his vision, luring him to pass out.

The copy made himself visible and Danny still didn’t noticed. The copy cupped his hands together, took aim right between Danny shoulder blades and fired a continuous ecto-blast.

Danny was only able to get a grunt out before the real Dan, pariah and Vlad joined in as well. Danny screamed out in agony, getting the attention of the people and ghosts below. A minuet past and Danny no longer had the strength to scream, his foes still firing.

A good two, three minuets later the trio of evil stopped. Danny floated there for a second before blackness encased his vision, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and gravity took over his body, falling to the tarmac of the road far below. As he fell the rings of blue/white energy appeared around his waist, split in two and travelled up and down his body, changing him back to Fenton.

Camera crews, already recording since they dared to brave the war zone, caught the whole transformation. Reporters and other people gasped in surprise whereas Team Phantom and allies gasped in horror. Danny impacted the tarmac quite hard in the middle of his team and allies.

He lay there, not moving and inch and as seconds past everyone could see he wasn’t even breathing. All his wounds bleeding more now cause of the continuous blast attack.

“Danny?” Sam said as she took a hesitant step forwards. But the teen didn’t reply in any way. Sam was about to run over to him when the three foes that was the cause of this battle appeared, their backs facing them. Vlad used his foot to lift the downed teen’s head a bit as all three looked down at the still body of Daniel James Fenton.

“Such a pity,” said Vlad. “And I was having such fun.”

“I will admit, he was a pretty good challenge.” Said Pariah.

A blue ecto-wave hit the three in the back of their heads. They turned and bared their fangs at their attacker. The attacker was a blue ghost clad in a long purple cloak. A sword in his right hand which was extended out to his side, the tip smoking blue. The blade of said sword was pale purple whereas the handle was dark purple.

“Step away from my Apprentice!” the cloaked ghost growled his order.

“And who might you be?” asked Pariah.

“ClockWork, Master of Time.” He pointed his sword at the three. Red eyes blazing with anger. “Now step away from my Apprentice.” He ordered once more.

Pariah was dumbfounded; the legendary time master was standing in front of him. **‘oooo, this is going to be good.’** The once king of ghosts thought.

“And what if we don’t?” Asked Dan.

ClockWork got into a fighting stance and growled. If what he thought has really happen to his young Apprentice, then he would interfere, he would fight. He would NOT allow these three to get away with what they have done. He would fight for Planet Earth, for the Ghost Zone, for everything they had said before rushing off into battle but most of all for Daniel. Sam walked up beside ClockWork and also got into a fighting stance, willing to doing to the same as the Time Master. Then Tucker followed her lead, then Jazz, Dani was next, the Redhunteress was after her, the adult Fentons following suit.

Dan, Vlad and Pariah all got into fighting stances as well, focusing energy into their hands, each set of hands glowing their rightful ecto energy colour.

 

Danny could hear everything around him but could only see black and could feel nothing. He had tried many times to open his eyes but they would not obey him. Plus the warmth in his body slowly slipping away only made him even more scared and worried. He knew he was dying, the last attack he took was just too much for his body to handle but he still didn’t want to die.

“ _Danny!”_ Danny heard someone call. Someone he knew, a friend. _“Danny open your eyes.”_ Danny opened his eyes as best he could, they were just too heavy to open any further than slits. Just he was not in the place he expected to be. He was in the place where he and Phantom met occasionally when he meditated. Speaking of which, now noticing he was not alone, Danny looked into the glowing neon green eyes of his ghost half, who was kneeling in front of the downed teen, a hand on his human half’s shoulder. Danny tried lifting his head to look at Phantom better but he couldn’t, his whole body was heavy.

“ _Danny, you need to listen to me. You need to relax.”_

“ **Relax! How can I relax? I’m dying.”** The raven haired teen asked telepathically, he was too weak to talk.

Phantom sighed. _“Look, I can help you. A lot of people trust you, your friends, your family, Master even and you trust them back right?”_

“ **Yes.”**

“ _Then can you please trust me? I’m trying to help you.”_

Danny mentally sighed. **“Alright, I trust you.”** With that, Danny’s tense posture visibly relaxed and closed his eyes. **“What must I do?”**

“ _Now that you’re relaxed, that’s a good start. Ok, now, you are not totally out of power…”_ Danny opened his eyes again and looked to Phantom but his posture stayed the same.

“ **I’m not?”**

“ _No.”_ Danny closed his eyes again. _“There is still a hidden power that lies dormant inside you. This is the only way I can help you,_ _ **you**_ _must awaken this power. Now search inside yourself for it.”_ Phantom could tell that Danny was doing as he had instructed. The area around them was getting warmer, instead of the cold and weak feeling it gave off when he had first come to Danny’s aid. _“That good Danny, you’re doing great. Now once you have found it, grasp it and bring it to the surface.”_ And Danny did just that.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Vlad, Dan and Pariah charged up their ecto-blasts, took a step forward and fired. Everyone braced themselves for the impact and waited…but it never came. When the smoke cleared, a clear green ecto-shield was in front of them. instinctively Vlad and Pariah looked to Dan, the only one out of the three that had green ecto-energy but Dan was just as surprised as the other two.

“You three will not harm anyone.” A familiar voice growled.

Everyone looked in the direction the voice had come from. Sam, Tucker, Valerie and the Fenton’s gasped and ClockWork was just speechless whereas the three evil ghosts growled in frustration. For right there, Danny stood holding his right side in his ghost form and his aura glowing brightly.

“You’re in no condition to stop us , little badger.” Said Vlad.

“You’re too weak…” Said Pariah.

“In fact you should be dead.” Added Dan.

“Well… I guess I found a way to avoid that.” He sent back in his usual witty manner. **‘for the moment at least.’** Danny though grimly.

“And how have you done that, might I ask?” asked Vlad.

Danny smirked, he closed his eyes and relaxed, his hand that was holding his side just a little down from his chest fell back down to his side and his aura glowed brighter and brighter to the point it engulfed him. He floated up a little and brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arm around them before spreading his arms and legs out in a quick motion when his aura was at its brightest.

His aura got so bright everyone had to shield their eyes and when they were able to look again, Danny floated off the ground a few inches. His aura moved like it was flames and his outfit had changed. He still had the white collar, boots, gloves and belt but the boots and gloves came to a spike on the outside of his arms and legs and the belt had what appeared to be a green clock in the centre. His insignia was the same. The sides of the upper part of his suit and the insides of his arms were white and the rest was black. He now wore green spiked shoulder armour with his insignia in white, the one on the right was back to front. The outside of his suits legs were white which angled down, coming to a point just before the spike of his boots. And to complete it all off, he now wore a cape which was white on the inside and black on the outside. Plus there was no sign of his wounds anywhere.

“Still willing to harm the ones I love and care about?” Danny growled at the three villains.

The trio of evil shot ecto-blasts at Team Phantom again, Danny launch himself in front of his team and swatted the blasts away like they were nothing but an annoying little flies.

“Rephrased:…” Danny got into a fighting stance, holding his right hand out to the side. What looked like to be bright, white, liquid metal appeared just a few centre-meters below his palm, extending out to form what might be a pole. But it didn’t stop there, on one side of the pole, what appeared to be a huge curved blade formed but instead of a smooth edge, it had a spike, guess you could say the huge blade sort of looked like a slightly open beak of a bird. On the other side of the pole, two more smaller blades appeared, one cured up, the other down. When every part of the object formed, it seemed to flash and become solid. The pole was black and the blades were green. A scythe. Danny brought it in front of him, holding it with two hands, ready to fight with his new weapon. “Are you willing to risk your afterlife?” he finished.

ClockWork just stared in bewilderment. Yeah, sure! He was over the moon that his Apprentice slash son was alive but how was he still alive? How was he able to call upon this new power? And how the HECK was he able to SUMMON his weapon?

Danny launched himself at the villains and started fighting as if he was never injured. And as far as ClockWork could tell, he might as well not have been.

Normally when it came to a ghost’s weapon (If they have one that is) they would either have to earn it or go looking for it when it wanted to be found by its wielder. ClockWork couldn’t remember whether he had to look for his or earn it. He quickly looked back on his timeline, ha! Now he remembered. He gave quick glance at his sword. It was a bit of both. His weapon had called for him to come looking for it but his master thought he wasn’t ready for it yet and in turn his weapon trusted the word of his master and stopped calling for him. ClockWork was a little disappointed but when his master said he was ready, the calling of his weapon was like a physical blow to him. So the strong pull on his soul made it easy to find his weapon. But he would worry about how Danny summoned his weapon later, right now he wanted to know how he was still alive?

Danny was fighting with ease with his new weapon, like he had years of practice. He was using it to attack and to defend from attacks. Danny swung his scythe, managing to get a pretty deep cut on Dan’s arm, said ghost roared in pain and ClockWork got a very quick glimpse into Danny’s future. Wait!... Daniel’s future? ClockWork looked at Dan, he got the glimpse when Dan was hurt.

ClockWork quickly looked into Dan’s past after he was trapped into the thermos. That BASTERED! How DARE he eavesdrop on his and Daniels lessons. At first he thought it was the Observents that were blocking his sight into Daniel’s timeline but all this time it was DAN! **‘ I knew I should have moved his thermos before I told Daniel that those one eyed jerks could block my sight.’** He scolded himself.

Danny landed a few meters away from him; a rather big circular magic seal appeared under his feet. A slightly smaller circle on the inside. And there were five smaller ones in between the two larger ones with Danny insignia in them, wavy lines connecting the five together. Danny had his eyes closed with two fingers of his left hand in front of his face and was mumbling some words ClockWork could not catch.

Vlad, Pariah and Dan landed a few feet in front of Danny but as they went to take a step, smaller versions of the same magical seal appeared around their waist. They stopped in their tracks and Plasmius changed back to Masters. The innocent bystanders gasped in horror.

Danny opened his eyes and looked at his foes.

“What is the meaning of this?” Vlad snapped.

“I’m suppressing your powers.” Danny replied coldly. The pole of his scythe retracted until the blades were the only things left. Danny gripped the larger blade and threw it at Pariah, the blades cut through the air before easily slicing through said ghost’s chest, right through his core before turning and cutting through Dan’s back, going through his core as well, returning to Danny’s hand like a boomerang. The pole extended and Danny rested his scythe on his shoulder.

Pariah and Dan’s eyes were wide as dinner plates, their aura’s flicked out and within a second said Ghosts faded out of existence and the magic seals that were holding them disappeared.

Danny took a few steps closer to Vlad before thrusting the edge of his scythe’s blade onto his throat, taking away Vlad’s energy so he couldn't even change back into plasmius.

“Be thankful I spared you miserable excuse of a half life.” Danny growled darkly. He leaned in closer to the older halfa “Cause next time, I WILL take it.” He hissed.

Vlad didn’t dare move, not even when the magic seal that was restraining him disappeared.

Danny motioned for the nearby police to arrest him with his head and the police obliged. Danny sighed and looked to the sky. “One last thing to take care of.” He said to himself.

Danny’s scythe glowed and changed form. It was now a staff much like ClockWork’s. The stopwatch was black, the curved pieces around the watch were green and had two spikes on reach side, one on the inside and one on the outside. The piece underneath the two blades like pieces was black with a white band going around it diagonally. The pole was black and had two green curved blades at the bottom, one on each side.

Danny flew up above the city and thrust his staff up, a green beam admitted from the top, going up before spreading over the city like a green shield dome. A few seconds past and the sky changed back to its wonderful shade of blue. Amity Park was now back in her rightful place on planet earth.

The citizens cheered. They had survived another huge ghost attack, they were no longer in the ghost zone and their hero, Danny Phantom was back.

Slowly Danny lowered himself down to the road below. He dropped the last meter, swaying a bit but he managed to catch himself with his staff. His magic seal appeared around his waist, split in two and travelled up and down his body, changing him back to his normal outfit when in ghost form.

He swayed once more, even with the help of his staff propping him up. The staff slipped and Danny fell to his hands and knees. The sound of his staff hitting the hard black rock like surface of the road rang throughout the street, catching the attention of everyone one around him.

Danny’s head pounded, the world around him spinning, his vision blurring and his body felt heavy. The two blue/white rings appeared and ran up and down his body, changing him back to Fenton. It was getting hard for him to breath, Danny went into a coughing fit, coughing up ectoplasm fused blood onto the tarmac under him.

He couldn’t hold himself up any more, his hands and knees buckled and he fell the rest of the way.

“DANNY!!” Sam called and she ran over to him, the wounds he had taken on when he first fought the evil trio had come back, but then again he never truly lost them and they were bleeding more now than ever. After a moment the rest of Team Phantom and ClockWork followed.

Danny’s breaths were shallow, raspy and he did not take that many. It hurt to breath, it hurt to move, everything hurt. He felt like lead weights and the warmth in his body was slowly slipping away again.

Sam and the others reach him quickly; Sam fell to her knees once she was at his side. His eyes were unfocused and were barely open. He looked to the person at his side. She picked up his hand and nearly dropped it at how cold it was.

“Danny.” She whimpered, tears starting to roll down her check.

“S…a…am?”

Sam nodded. “I’m here Danny.” She replied as she rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand.

More figures entered his vision and instinctively knew that they were his friends and family. But one figure stood out most of all. A blue and purple blur and he instantly knew that it was his Master. The ghost of time came forwards and set himself on the ground in front of his Apprentice and ran a hand through his raven black hair. Danny gave off a weak purr to the comforting gesture.

“You’ll be alright Daniel.” Said ClockWork.

Danny looked to the figures, letting a small weak smile grace his lips before his eyes slid closed.

Clockworks face became stern, he looked away from his Apprentice and to the crowed that had been slowly gathering.

“Is there any medics amongst you?” He asked. There were a few murmurs and looks exchanged between people but nobody step forwards. “Is there any medics amongst you?” He repeated louder and with more authority in his voice .

“Um… we are.” ClockWork looking the direction the voice came from and saw two people dressed in an ambulance uniform.

“Well get over here and do your job!”

The two medics ran over and got right into doing their job. ClockWork looked to FrostBite. “FrostBite, is there any medics among your people?”

“Of course.” He turned to his people and waved to his medics, telling to go help the two human medics.

The time master looked to the two adult Fenton’s. “Do you have any pure ectoplasm?”

“There’s some in the RV.” Replied Maddie.

Without giving Mr and Mrs Fenton a chance to ask any question he teleported to the RV. He looked through the cupboards until he came across a glass jar filled with glowing green liquid, a white label with black writing saying ‘PURE ECTOPLASM’ stuck on the front.

ClockWork rummaged through some draws until he found a needle. He took the lid off the ectoplasm and took the needle out of its packaging; he put the sharp end of the needle into the glowing green liquid, pulled back on the syringe and filled the needle up with the ectoplasm.

Done with what he needed to do in the RV, he teleported back to where he had left the others. When he got back the two human medics had an oxygen mask on Danny and were doing their best to seal the wounds till they could move him to the nearest hospital. FrostBite’s medics were doing all they could for everything that was ghostly about him and even helping the human medics.

“ClockWork, sir…” said one of the Far Frozen medics. “Great one’s ectoplasm is unstable.”

“I thought as much.” He responded. ClockWork floated over to Danny and the medics gave him some room. Danny’s arm flinched ever so slightly at the pin prick as the needle entered his arm. As the pure ectoplasm entered his system, Danny took a slightly deeper breath and his back arched a little.

“That should stabilise his ectoplasm for ten hours.”

“We have done as much as we can for him here.” Said one of the human medics. “We need to get him to a hospital right away.” The medic turned to her partner. “Liz, go get the Ambulance.” The woman called Liz nodded and ran off to fetch the ambulance that was parked around the corner.

“Where are you going to take him? The nearest hospital is like an hour and a half away.” Said Jazz.

“Danny can be transported to our family’s privet hospital. It only thirty minuets from here.” Said Sam.

“What’s your name miss?” asked the remaining human medic.

“Sam Mason.”

“Call them up Miss Mason; tell them they have an emergency coming in.”

Sam nodded. “Do you have a phone I could borrow?”

The medic threw Sam her phone, Sam catching it with ease. Sam dials the number to the privet hospital.

“Get the GW ready pronto. You got an emergency coming in. we’ll be there in thirty minuets.” Sam shuts the phone, thus ending the call, and handed it back to the medic. (AN: GW, Ghost Wing)

Just then the ambulance turns up. Liz hops out of the driver’s side, she rushes to the back, opened the doors and pulls out the bed, rushing over to Danny’s side. The human and ghosts medics quickly but carefully put Danny on the bed and moved him into the ambulance.

“Miss Mason, we’ll need directions to the hospital.” Said the medic that let Sam borrow her phone. Sam nodded and got in. one of the Far Frozen medics stayed with Danny whereas the other stayed behind.

“I’m going with him.” Said Jazz and before anyone could argue she got in.

The back doors were closed and they drove off down the street with lights flashing and sirens blazing. The remaining three Fenton’s, ClockWork, the remaining Far Frozen medic, Valarie and Tucker got into the RV, Maddie at the wheel, and drove off after the Ambulance.

 


	10. Chapter 10

_**“It seems as though Amity Park has once again survived another ghost attack. Clean-up is on the way and things are returning to normal.** _   
_**A shout out to Team Phantom for doing a courageous job at keeping those ghosts skeletons at bay, thank you Team Phantom.** _

_**“Vlad Masters, A.K.A Vlad Plasmius, has been arrested and will be taken to court for trial for all the crimes he has committed over the years, and recently, being one of the three main ghosts who attacked Amity.** _

_**“As for Amity Park’s hero Danny Phantom, A.K.A Danny Fenton, had returned just in time to deal with the leaders of the ghost attack. Things seemed to be going good for the ghost boy but then it spiralled out of control. At one point it looked as though the young hero was down for the count but somehow he managed to get back up and finish the job, revealing who Vlad truly was at the same time.** _

_**“Unfortunately, Phantom did not come out of the battle unscaved; he was rushed to the Mason’s privet hospital seriously injured, hours ago. He is now in recovery and one can only hope he’ll pull through.** _

_**“This is Lances Thunder, wishing Phantom a healthy recovery, signing off.”** _

 

Three months, it had been three long months and nothing had really changed.  
Maddie and Jack went back to inventing, Valarie was still ghost hunting, Dani was still protecting Danny’s haunt, Jazz went back to college, Sam and Tuck went back to school but did help Dani when they could, and the ghosts went back to their lairs. As much as ClockWork didn’t like the idea but there wasn’t much he could do except wait. He knew his Apprentice was going to be ok now that his sight into the teen’s life was back.

The same cannot be said for Danny though, the surgery had gone well but hours after, when the sedatives should have worn off, he was still not awake. For the first few day his friends, family and ClockWork had come to visit, in hopes that they would find Danny awake. Well his friends and family at least, ClockWork knew when he would wake but he visited because he was concerned about the boy.

Sam was currently sitting in the chair beside her boyfriend’s bed and Tucker was leaning up against wall next to the window fiddling with his PDA. The rest of the Fenton’s and ClockWork were outside Danny’s room, giving Sam and Tuck some privet time with their friend.

Danny shifted in his sleep. Sam looked to her boyfriend, the way he looked, it just devastated her. To see him weak and vulnerable like this….. To see him hooked up to different monitor as well an IV drip and a drip that contained pure ectoplasm….. She just wanted for him to get better and wake up. He shifted in his sleep again before his eyes fluttered open a bit.

“Danny?” she said and placed her hand under his. His eyes darted to her and he gave her hand a weak but reassuring squeeze. Sam’s eyes began to water. “Danny you’re awake.” She said as she threw her arms around his neck. Danny hug her back the best he could.

“Hey Sam.” Danny rasped.

Sam sat back in the chair and Tuck step forwards and into Danny’s line of view.

“Hey man.” Said Tucker.

“Tucker.” He replied with a weak nod.

Only now just noticing where he was, a look of concern made its way onto Danny’s face.

“It’s alright Danny, you're in my family’s privet hospital.” Comforted Sam. Danny relaxed instantly.

“Your family is here you know as well as ClockWork.” Said Tucker. “They’re all really concerned for you.” Danny quirked an eye brow. “you almost died after that battle…” Danny eyes went wide. “And you’ve been in a coma ever since.”

Sam place a hand on top of Danny’s . “It been three months Danny.” Danny looked to his girlfriend. “we were beginning to think you wouldn’t wake up.” She said sadly and looked away. Danny gave Sam’s hand a reassuring squeeze. Sam looked back to Danny.

“Well…I’m awake now… aren’t I?” he replied with a smile and Sam smiled back.

“Everyone just outside if you want to see them.”

Danny gave a nod. “Yeah… I would… like that.”

Sam went over to the door and motioned everyone to come in. Dani basically few over to her big brother when she saw him awake and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“DANNY! You’re awake.” She cried. Danny just chuckled at his little sister’s antics. Dani pulled back and sat at the end of his bed.

Jazz walked over and pulled him into a hug. “Good to see you awake little brother.” She said and sat on the side of his bed.

Maddie and Jack walked up their son and hugged him as well.  
“Good to see you up son.” Said Jack.

“We’ve been worried sick about you.” Added Maddie as they pulled away.

Danny chuckled. “From what Sam and Tuck told me….. I’m not surprised you were.”

Just then ClockWork floated into Danny’s line of sight and up to the side of his bed. The ghost of time ran a hand through Danny’s hair and said teen nuzzled into the gesture. Danny looked to everyone and smiled his biggest smile yet.

“How are you doing my young Apprentice?” asked the time master still running a hand through the teen’s hair.

“Yeah, ok I guess…” Danny’s eyes became dark. “But Phantom on the other hand…” he mumbled.

Everyone in the room was confused, everyone except ClockWork that is.

“He’ll be alright Daniel.” ClockWork sat on the side of the bed.

“Wait how… Never mind, you have most likely known from the beginning.”

ClockWork simply nodded. “ it will just take longer for him to recover. Even with the pure ectoplasm running through your veins to help him recover, it not quite the same as the ectoplasmic energy that is in the air of the ghost zone.” That’s when Danny got a glimpse of green out the corner of his eye. He assumed it was the pure ectoplasm that his Master mentioned. ClockWork saw that Danny’s eyes began to slowly closed but he was fighting to stay awake. ClockWork scolded Danny. “What have I told you about fighting it Daniel?”

“But…” Danny sounded tiered now.

“It’s alright Daniel. Once you’re well enough to travel you will come and stay with me until Phantom has recovered.”

Danny smiled and his eyes slid closed.

“What do you mean he’ll stay with you?” Maddie whispered. “I trust you ClockWork I really do, you’re a great friend but Danny our son…”

“I know Maddie, I know, but Daniel cannot survive without his ghost half. The ectoplasm at the moment is only keeping Phantom stable, take that away and he’ll start to destabilise after a while. The ectoplasmic energy in the ghost zone will help stabilise him. It will not be for long.”

Maddie looked to Jack, they didn’t want their son to go again but they didn’t want their son to die either.

“If this helps Maddie, you and your family as well as Sam and Tucker are welcomed to visit my tower any time you want.” Added ClockWork.

Maddie looked to her son then to her husband then to her ghost friend then back to her son and sighed. “Alright.” She answered.

“Umm… mind if I cut in?” asked Sam. Everyone one looked to her and she looked to the master of time. “You and Danny were talking about Danny’s ghost half as if he was another person.”

“…so…” said Danny. This caught the four remaining Fenton’s off guard.

“Dude are you in that freakish healing induced sleep thing?” asked Tucker.

“…yeah…”

“Back to the topic at hand.” Said Sam. “How come? It doesn’t make sense.”

“… Two consciousness’s … one body…” ClockWork frowned at his apprentice and as if sensing his Master disapproval Danny spoke up again. “… explain later…” and with that he fell completely asleep.

“Now, I thinks it’s about time we all left and let Daniel get some much needed rest.” Said ClockWork. And with that they all left knowing that the one they loved the most was one step closer to being fully recovered.

A week past and during that time Danny woke every day and walked around a little. Today was the day when Danny would leave the hospital, he was perfectly fine but Phantom on the other hand…not so much. During the past week when Danny was asleep, he had made contact with his other half and had a talk with him. But it was only last night that Danny found out that ever since after the battle, Phantom was helping him heal instead of using the pure ectoplasm to heal himself. All it’s been doing is keeping him stable enough so he wouldn’t die while he healed his counterpart. In other words, take away the ectoplasm and Phantom will pretty much destabilise straight away.

They would give him an injection but they don’t have enough ectoplasm, and the bag that he was currently on for the drip was less than a quarter full.

Danny sat up in his bed waiting for his family, friends and Master to arrive. He was worried as heck for Phantom, he didn’t want anything to go wrong but knew there was a fifty, fifty chance that something will go wrong and he kept glancing over at the ectoplasmic drip bag.

Phantom could tell his counterpart was worried for him, he knew how low the ectoplasm that was keeping him ‘alive’ was, he could see, hear and feel everything Danny did when said counterpart was in control and vies versa, but he was barely ever in control and he was happy with it, Danny had been alive longer than he had so it was only fair that Danny was the dominate one of the two. All though, he had a feeling he would need to take control in this situation.

Phantom sent reassuring feeling to his human half, telling him that he would be ok and everything would be fine. And Danny accepted them without hesitation but his worry still remained.

The door to Danny’s room opened and his family, friends and Master walked (Floated for ClockWork) in. he smiled at his loved ones before looking back at his hands that were lying in his lap.

“Danny? Is everything alright?” asked Sam as she walked over to him and gave him a kiss. He returned the kiss before sighing.

“No! everything is not ok.”

“Danny, what’s wrong?” asked Maddie.

“I just found out last night that Phantom, instead of using the ectoplasm to heal himself these past couple of month has been using it to heal me.” Danny said starting get a little angry. Phantom sent some reassuring and comforting feeling to Danny but it only made his anger go higher. “WOULD YOU STOP THAT PHANTOM…” he almost yelled as he jumped out of bed and paced back and forth a little. “You know as well as I do that this could go either way.” Danny stopped pacing, he had completely forgotten that he was not alone but he didn’t care. A tear rolled down his cheek. “And.. I don’t want to lose you.” He whispered.

“Danny?” said Jazz and was about to go to him but ClockWork cut her off, for he knew what was transpiring in front of them.

The ring of energy appeared around Danny’s waist but instead of the normal blue/white energy it was a green/white energy. The ring split and travelled up and down, transforming him into Phantom.

“ _I know you don’t want to lose me Danny and I also know the odds.”_ Phantom said not looking away from the spot on the floor he had been looking at. _“But you know as well as I do that this is the only way.”_ His hand was hovering over the needle that was in his arm that was connected to the ectoplasm.

The others guessed that Phantom was in control and ClockWork knew he was, it was for the best for the both of them. The time master also knew what was going to happen next.

“ _ **Please Phantom don’t”**_ Danny begged telepathically.

“ _I’m sorry Danny.”_ And with that said Phantom pulled out the needle that was in his arm but nothing happened at first. It took a few moments before phantom felt dizzy, he put a hand to his head and swayed a bit then fell as he lost his footing but before he could hit the floor, ClockWork caught him. Wasting no time, he created a portal back to his young Apprentice’s room back in his tower. ClockWork floated through, Phantoms wispy, unstable and unconscious form in his arms with the Fenton’s and Sam and Tucker following.

ClockWork laid Phantom on the bed, his aura dimly glowing in the dark room compared to that of his own and what his Apprentice’s auras strength should have been. ClockWork sat on the edge of the bed next to his Apprentice and ran a hand through the young halfa’s hair but was disappointed and concerned when he didn’t nuzzle back, whether it is Phantom or Fenton, his Apprentice always nuzzled back. A tear rolled down the time master’s cheek, even knowing that the young hybrid will be ok, he still couldn’t stand to see his Apprentice like this. A comforting hand was placed on his shoulder and quick glance out of the corner of his eye told him it was Maddie. He sighed as he pushed his hood down and let his long white hair down as well. It somewhat relieved the migraine that had started to form from all the stress that had built up over the past couple months.

“You really do care for him, don’t you?” asked Maddie

“Like I said three month ago, Daniel has become like a son to me…” he said putting his own hand on top of Maddie’s. “I would do anything and everything to protect him, to see him happy, to see him up and about doing what he does best but there is nothing that can be done for him, all we can do now is wait for him to wake up.” He said, a parentally tone to his voice. Maddie brought him into a hug, sensing that her ghostly friend needed comforting which ClockWork accepted and returned. “I never wanted to see him in such a state.” He was trying his damn hardest not to break down in front of his friends and guests.

“No parent or guardian wishes to see their child in such a stated.” Maddie replied.

ClockWork smiled, leave it to Maddie to figure out what he was to Danny before the young teen had come to him for training.

“But will he wake up?” Sam asked the question that seemed to be lingering in the back of the humans and young halfa's mind’s.

ClockWork looked to Sam and smiled “Do not worry Sam, for he will wake up.” He said, his voice back to its normal cryptic tone. “Now how about we let him recover.” And they all left the room.

“Who are we talking about? Danny or Phantom? Last time I knew, it was Phantom that was in control. Well at least I think it was him.” Tucker said as they all followed the Time Master down the hall and into the library. They all took a seat at the four two seater couches that was around a coffee table. Maddie and Jack sat together as did Sam and Tucker, and Jazz and Dani which left ClockWork with a couch to himself.

“You are right Tucker, Phantom was in control last but Phantom did it for the best of both of them. As for who we are talking about, I guess you could say we were talking about both. Daniel and Phantom are one of the same.”

“So basically, two halves of one hole.” Jazz clarified.

“Precisely young Jasmine. Daniel is Phantoms human half and Phantom is Daniel ghost half. Even knowing they have two separate consciousness’ they still share the same body. Though it seems that Daniel is the dominate one of the two, this is the first time Phantom has taken control. ”

“So Danny is going to be the one in control most of the time?” asked Sam.

ClockWork relaxed into the couch, leaning his staff against the side before placing his arms on the back of the couch and looking up at the ceiling. He looked into the trio’s future and chuckled at what he saw, man were they in for one heck of a wild ride. “You could say that.” He replied.

“Wait! Can you see into to Danny’s future now?” asked Maddie.

“You do not know how relieved I am now that I am able to see into his timeline.” He replied with a sigh.

“But I though you said that your sight into Danny’s future was blocked?”

“It was. Dan had somehow learned how to block my sight during Daniel's training. And now that he is gone my sight has returned.”

“That is good to hear.” Maddie said with a smile. “So, mind telling us how you became Danny’s guardian?”

“I have no doubt that Daniel has told you about the Dan incident?” the Fenton’s nodded. “It was cause of my interference in that incident. Even knowing I only did what the Observants asked me to do…” Sam and Tucker faked coughed at that part. ClockWork looked to Danny’s friends. “Be glad that I didn’t follow their orders completely.” He told them sternly.

“Ah, but you WERE going to follow their orders to the letter.” Pointed out Tucker.

“Everything was the way it was supposed to be.” ClockWork shot back.

“And you nearly killing Danny was part of it?” asked Sam. The Fenton’s eyes went wide.

ClockWork was about to shoot something back but Jazz cut in.

“Calm down everyone.” Everyone looked to her and she glanced at them. “Am I the only one that remembers Danny telling us that it was ClockWork who saved us form the explosion?” she asked.

ClockWork smiled at Jazz. “Thank you Jasmine. Like I told Daniel, The Observants look at time like they are watching a parade; one thing after another, passing by in sequence right in front of them. I see the parade from above; all the twists and turns that it might...or might not, take."

“So, you never intended to kill Danny?” asked Dani.

ClockWork shook his head. “After the incident, the Observants came by and charged me with the responsibility of Daniel and his timeline.”

“Well it is good to know that we are not the only ones looking out for Danny.” Said Maddie.

ClockWork smiled. “Now if you will excuse me, I have some business to attend to.” He said getting up and grabbing his staff.

“Like what?” asked Dani.

“Dani!!” Maddie scolded.

The ghost of time chuckled. “it is quite alright Maddie.” ClockWork looked to Dani. “First of all, I have to bring back Daniels staff. Don’t want it to fall into the wrong hands now do we? Even if it is at Fenton Works, it is still not safe. The best place for it is here. And second of all, I have a meeting with the Observants. It is most likely they would want to discuss what happen three months ago. I should be gone… say… an hour. Please make yourselves at home, I’ll return shortly.” And with that Clockwork teleported to where ever he went.

“It’s nice to know that he trusts us enough to leave us in his lair alone.” Said Jazz.

“It is most certainly is dear.” Answered Maddie.

 

A week had past, the Fenton’s, Sam and Tucker all came to visit Phantom every day and ClockWork was more than happy to let them do so. He too check up on his Apprentice every hour or so and spent about ten to twenty minuets with him before having to go back to his duties. He would just sit there on the side of the bed, running a hand through the young teen’s hair but was disappointed when the halfa didn’t nuzzle back.

ClockWork floated through the halls of his tower, Mr and Mrs Fenton, Jazz, Dani, Sam and Tucker are all in his library, he had told them all to stick around a little longer but did not give and explanation as to why. ClockWork floated up to the door he was looking for and quietly opened it. He looked at the snow white haired teen that was sleeping soundly in the bed. His form no longer wispy and his aura was back to its normal strength, if not stronger. He floated over, sat on the edge and ran a hand through his Apprentice’s hair. A smile graced his lips when Phantom nuzzled back.

Said teen moaned and his eyes slowly opened. At first Phantoms vision was unfocused and blurred but soon it cleared and he could see he was in his room at ClockWorks tower. Speaking of said ghost, Phantom looked to his right and saw his Master’s ruby red eyes looking down at him, his hand still running through his hair and Phantom couldn’t help but nuzzle into the gesture. He sat up before embracing his Master in a hug.

“How are you doing, my young Apprentice?” the ghost of time asked.

“Ready to report to duty sir!” he said giving a mock salute. And the two couldn’t help but chuckle. “I feel well rested and full of energy.”

“That is good to hear Phantom.” Replied ClockWork ruffling the teen’s hair. “And Daniel? How does he feel about you taking control like that?”

“He is a little miffed about that.”

“ **A little?! A LITTLE!?!** **PHANTOM YOU COULD HAVE DIED!”**

Phantom cringed. “Ok, make that a lot.”

ClockWork Chuckled. “I’m not surprised.”

“ **Can I please have control again Phantom?”** Danny sighed.

“Of course Danny.” With that, he let Danny have control and he changed back to Fenton.

Danny looked to ClockWork and smiled.

“You know what Phantom did was the best for the both of you” Stated ClockWork.

Danny sighed. “ I know. I was just… scared. For him and for me. I know I can’t live without him any more, I didn’t want to die, nor did I want to lose him, he’s become a great friend.”

“It is alright to be scared Daniel…” ClockWork put an arm around the young teen. “But there is nothing to be scare of now. You are fully healed and so is Phantom, everything is the way it’s supposed to be.”

Danny couldn’t help but chuckle at the last statement. “I suppose so.”

“Now, your family and friends are here.”

“They are?” Danny asked more excited

ClockWork nodded. “They’re in the library.”

Danny smirked. “Well I had better go say hello then shouldn’t I?” and with that he hoped out of bed and turned invisible.

 

Meanwhile in the library. Jazz and the others are casually looking around or sitting in one of the couches. Jazz at the moment is skimming over books in one of the many shelves. If anybody was paying any notice to their surroundings they would have seen the slight shimmer of an invisible ghost that was now in their presence.

Danny walked through the library till he found his friends and family; he spotted Jazz looking at some of the books on one of the shelves and couldn’t stop the smirk from pulling at his lips. Danny snuck over and behind his big sister, waited a moment before…

“BOO!”

Jazz scream and jumped about a foot off the ground. This caught the attention of everyone else. Danny couldn’t help but laugh and he dropped his invisibility. He was laughing so hard that he fell to the ground clutching his stomach.

“Danny! Don’t do th— Wait Danny?” Jazz said surprised.

“Hey Jazz.” He replied getting up and getting his laughter under control.

“Danny? Is that really you?” asked Maddie as she and the others walked over.

“Would Phantom do something like that?” he asked pointing to Jazz.

“ _Yes. Yes I would.”_ Said Phantom.

“ _ **Shut up you.”**_ Phantom couldn’t help but laugh.

“Maybe.” Answered Dani.

Just then Sam jumped into his arms. “Danny, thank god you’re up.”

“I’ve missed you too Sam.” He replied giving her a kiss on the forehead.

They all gathered around Danny and started chatting. Jazz notice a ghost sneaking up behind her little brother and the ghost seemed to notice her noticing him cause he raised a finger to his lips in a keep quiet gesture and she did.

“So are you ok now Danny?” asked Dani.

“Why you asking me? You should be asking him.” Danny replied pointing his thumb over his shoulder. He turned to face the ghost and smirked at the surprised look on Phantoms face. Everyone looked over to Phantom and saw him still in a sneaking position but with a surprised look on his face. He straightened himself and kept looking at his counterpart.

“You do realise I want to strangle you right now don’t you?” asked Danny folding his arms over his chest, still a little bit miffed from before.

“Yes.” He replied copying Danny stance. “But do you realise that it was the best for both of us?”

Danny sighed. He walked over one of the couches and flopped down. “Yes.” He sighed in defeat. “By the way, how are you doing that?”

Phantom floated over to his human half and sat down beside him. “Well, ever since you unlocked your true ghost form, we have become stronger. And now that I’m stable I can, I guess you could say, project myself instead of having to switch all the time. That would have eventually been tiring on your body.”

“So at the moment we’re separated?”

“Not exactly. We might seem separated at the moment but we are still connected. I cannot go far without you. Like I said, I’m just projecting myself, all I can do in this form basically is fly, turn invisible and intangible. I have no attack powers what so ever.”

“Ok, makes sense. Well… enough for me to run with it.”

“It is that connection that you were able to sense me sneaking up behind you.”

“I kinda figure that.”

“So you and Phantom are two separate consciences now?” asked Jazz.

“In a way yes. I do have my own conscience but we are still the same person. I am Danny’s ghost half and Danny is my human half.”

“So basically you’re saying…”Phantom looked to Sam. Danny could feel the longing that welled up inside of Phantom as he looked her in the eyes but didn’t show it on the outside. “You two are two halves of one hole?” Sam asked. They just wanted to confirm what ClockWork said.

“Basically, yes.” He forced himself to reply. “We are one in the same.”

“So you like everything that Danny likes?” asked Dani.

Phantom didn’t know how to answer that, he wanted to answer yes but in doing so that would mean confessing he loved Sam as much as Danny did and he didn’t want thing to become awkward between Danny and Sam because of him. Danny felt every emotion that his alto-ego was experiencing right now and it made his heart shatter, he didn’t want his ghost half to be depressed.

“Sam…” Sam looked to Danny as he got up. “Can I talk to you for a moment?”

“Of course.” She answered as she followed him a little ways away from the group.

Danny sighed and looked Sam straight in the eyes. “ Like Phantom said, we are connected, meaning I feel everything he feels and he feels everything I feel. I can hear his thoughts and he can hear mine. Like you said we are two halves of one hole.”

“And…”

Danny looked away and sighed before looking back. “Sam, he loves you as much as I do. He’s longing to be with you like I am. He didn’t answer that question because answering yes meant confessing and he didn’t want to make it awkward between us.” Sam was wide eyed. Phantom loved her just as much as Danny did? “What I say is the truth Sam.” Danny reassured.

Sam looked over to Phantom, who was answering other questions that were shot at him from the others. A smile graced her lips, she turned back to Danny.

“Call him.” Was all she said but Danny knew her all too well to know what she was thinking and it brought a smile to his lips.

“ _ **Phantom.”**_

“ _Yes?”_ he asked looking towards Danny.

“ _ **Could you come here please?”**_ he asked, gesturing with his head to come.

Phantom slowly walked over to them, his eyes fixed on Danny’s but he occasionally looked to Sam.

“Yes?”he asked when he stopped in front of them.

“You fool Phantom.” Sam said. Phantom looked to her just in time for her to jump up on her toes and reach up and grab the front of his suit before slamming her lips onto his. At first he was startled but as she continued to kiss him, he couldn’t help but melt into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed back. Sam Pulled away. “How can I love only one half and not the other?” she questioned.

“It is you we’re talking about here.” He replied still a little out of it. He received a fairly hard but playful punch to his right arm.

“Ouch!” Both Danny’s exclaimed rubbing the same arm as each other. This made everyone looked between the two. Both of them sighed. “We are still connected.” They explained.

“Would you stop doing that!?!” ordered Jazz.

“What?”

“That!”

Fenton and Phantom smirk and folded their arms over their chest.

“Now why on earth would we do that?” they asked having a little fun with Jazz.

Jazz’s left eye twitched, once, twice… and she lunged forwards. The two dodged and ran off with Jazz hot on their heels. “I’m going to kill you Danny.” She called after them.

“Which one?” they called back, barely able to contain their laughter.

She screamed out in outrage at her little brother, or was it brothers? To hell if she knew. Her brother just gets more complicated by the day. The two laughed when she screamed, they couldn’t help it, it was just too much fun to mess with her.

“DANIEL!” the two skidded to a halt in their tracks as the master of time appeared in front of them. ClockWork had addressed not Fenton, not Phantom but both of them. He had a scolding look on his face.

“He, he.” They nervously laughed, and ClockWork kept glaring at them.

“I’ll…um… just… re-join now.” And with that, in a swirl of green white mist Phantom was gone.

Danny nervously rubbed the back of his neck as the eyes of his master kept scolding him. Jazz and the rest of the gang came up behind Danny, the Fentons, Sam and Tucker stood back a bit but Jazz went right up and smacked her brother across the back of his head. Danny swirled around and glared daggers at his sister while rubbing his head, but his sister wasn’t effect.

“Now where’s Phantom?” she asked still a little miffed.

Danny smirked. “Wouldn’t you like to know.” He shot back with his eyes glowing green.

“He’s re-joined hasn’t he?”

“Yep.”

“So he felt that?”

“ _How couldn’t I?”_ Phantom asked.

“ _ **You do realise that nobody can hear you except me right?”**_ “Yes he did Jazz.” Danny replied.

“Good.” She huffed.

“ _Your sister’s mean.”_

“ _ **She’s your sister too.”**_

“Hello Danny, are you in there?” questioned Tucker as he wave his hand in front of Danny face.

Danny blinked and shook his head. “Sorry what?” he asked.

“Dude, you sort of spaced out there.”

“Sorry, just a little discussion with Phantom.”

“You two can still talk to one another?” asked Maddie.

“Telepathically I guess you could say.”

Maddie just nodded.

“Phantom said something about your true ghost form?” asked Jack.

“Oh, that. Umm… I don’t know what to say about that.”

“Well could we have a look?” asked Dani.

The blue/white rings appeared and changed Danny into his ghost form. “Sure.” Danny closed his eyes and relaxed, calling upon the power that Phantom had helped him unlock. His magic seal appeared around his waist, split in two and went up and down his body, changing his clothes into what he had worn when he had defeated the evil trio and his aura was like flames again.

“You look cool big brother.” Dani exclaimed.

“You most certainly look like a ghost to be reckoned with.” Said Maddie

The others could just look on in awe. Danny gave himself a look over.

“A little too much like Dan’s for my liking but I suppose it does look cool.” He replied. Everyone just looked at him. “What?”

“Umm dude, fangs.” Tucker pointed.

Danny ran his toung along his top row of teeth and sure enough he felt that his fangs had gotten bigger. So every time he talks now, his fangs stood out.

“Oh come on! They had to get bigger.” Danny whined but he noticed that something was missing that was more important. “Something’s…” he started but then felt something, as if it was tugging on his soul, telling him to turn around. He turned without hesitation and only now just noticing that ClockWork was holding two staffs, his own time staff and a black, green and white one. Danny’s eyes instantly falling upon the new staff. There was just something about it that had him transfixed. Danny slowly looked it up and down, it felt like it was telling him to hold it and not let go, that everything would be right if he had it.

“Is this what you’re looking for?” asked ClockWork and he passed the new staff to Danny. Danny took the staff and sure enough, it felt right in his hands. “I’m quite surprised you were able to summon your weapon.”

“Summon? My weapon?”

“Surely I have told you about a ghost’s weapon.”

Danny’s memory click. “Oh, yeah. now I remember. A ghost can channel their attacks through their weapon, thus making their attack stronger. It can be, and most likely is their source of strength. But I was able to summon mine? That just doesn’t make sense. It's not like I’m any different to other ghosts other than I’m half human.”

ClockWork just smiled and chuckled. Oh the things to come. His young Apprentice did not realise just how special he was. The start of a new species, the cause of a new age, and many, many other things. “Oh, how clueless you are my young Apprentice.” He chuckled to himself.

Danny raised an eyebrow at this, but didn’t question his Master for he knew that it would be futile. When his Master said something like that, in that manner, it meant that he knew what was to come but couldn’t tell him. Danny looked at his staff before frowning.

“Will it ever get easy?” Danny asked all of a sudden, the rest of his company didn’t quite understand but ClockWork knew perfectly well what he meant.

“Over time it will.”

“But I can’t walk around in public with Soul like this, people would think it’s weird.” He said looking up to his Master. Everyone did not miss what Danny called his staff.

“Good to know you know the name of your weapon.” ClockWork stated. Danny raised an eye brow before realising what he said. “As for what you will do, your weapon will change to whatever you desire, but it’s main two forms will always be it weapon form and it staff form that you see before you.” As if to prove his point ClockWork changed his staff to the sword he was using in the battle three months ago and then back to his staff.

Danny watched in awe before looking to his own staff. He concentrated and in a flash of light his staff changed into its scythe form.

“Dude, that’s one cool looking scythe.” Said Tuck as he reached out to hold it. Danny instinctively pulled it out of Tuck’s reach and gave off a warning growl. “What the hell man! I just want to hold it.” Tuck exclaimed. Danny just glared at him and pulled his staff out Tuck’s reach even more.

“A ghosts weapon is a part of them.” explained ClockWork and got everyone’s attention. “I guess you could say it is a part of their soul. When a ghost gets their weapon for the first time, it is hard for them to put it down in fear of losing it and it falling into the wrong hands. But as time goes on they get used to having their weapon and it gets easier for them to leave it in the hands of the ones they trust.” Now they understood Danny’s question and the way he acted.

Tuck looked back to his friend. “Sorry man. I didn’t know.”

“Don’t be Tuck. I should be the one apologising. I shouldn’t have acted like that.”

“It’s ok Danny. That is a pretty neat scythe though.”

Danny chuckled and looked to his weapon. “It is, isn’t it?” Danny looked to ClockWork. “Do all weapons have names?”

“Yes young Daniel.”

“If you don’t mine me asking but, what your weapons name?”

ClockWork chuckled. “Volta.”

Danny could help the chuckle that escaped. “Of course, I should have known it would have been something like that.”

“The name of the weapon will always relate to its wielder.”

“Like spirit, ghost and soul are all other names for phantom.” Said Jazz. “But how dose ‘Volta’ relate to you ClockWork.”

“’Volta is Italian for time Jazz.” Said Danny.

Jazz’s eyes went wide. “Since when did you know Italian?” she asked. Danny just gave her a deadpan look and pointed to his Master. “Right! stupid question.”

“You know Italian? That’s cool!” Exclaimed Dani.

“So che molti di più lingue anche.” Danny said. Everyone just looked at him. He chuckled. “ Italian for ‘ I know many more languages too.’”

Everyone nodded in understanding but did a double take when the words he said sank in.

“Just how many do you know?” asked Sam.

Danny thought for a bit. He looked to his Master. “About... half of the world languages wouldn’t you say Master?”

“indeed Daniel” ClockWork nodded.

Everyone just gawked at Danny.

“What? He…” Danny pointed to Clockwork. “Makes my training and education fun and enjoyable.”

Maddie smiled. “Well that is good to know.”

“So that’s why you weren’t doing so good in school?” said Jack.

“That and the lack of sleep from ghost fighting, the time taken up by protecting the town and Mr. Lancer’s dead tone that he uses to explain things.” Danny listed off on his fingers.

Everyone chuckled and silence fell upon the group. Danny looked back to his weapon and whimpered a little for he knew that his training with his master was not over. Danny’s family and friends looked over to him confused when he whimpered but when they saw him looking at his weapon, they knew why, they could see it in his saddened eyes. They too hadn’t forgotten about his training, they just didn’t dare talk about it. Saddened looks over took their faces as well.

Sensing the sadness coming off his apprentice, ClockWork place a hand on the teen’s shoulder, affectively gaining his attention.

“Don’t worry about it Daniel. I’m sure we will sort something out later on down the tract.”

“Y-You mean it?” asked the halfa.

ClockWork nodded. “Now go home and spend some time with your friends and family.”

Danny hugged ClockWork, being careful with his scythe as to not hurt his master by accident. “Thank you” he said before pulling away.

Danny looked to his friends and family, who were all smiling, happy that their hero was going home with them. Danny looked to his scythe and concentrated, in a flash of light it had change again but not into it’s staff form. It was now a silver beaded chain with a silver scythe pendant. He put the necklace on where it sat comfortably at the base of his neck.

“So how are we getting home?” he asked as he looked at his family and friends.

“The Secter Speeder is just outside.” Maddie said warmly. They all headed to the front door and stopped when in front of it.

Danny turned to his Master. “You know I will be willing to help any time, anywhere right?”

“Of course my young Apprentice. And do not hesitate if you too need some help.”

Danny smiled. “I won’t.”

The doors to the clock tower opened outwards to reveal the all too familiar endless green void with its floating islands and purple doors that was the ghost zone. Danny turned back to his master.

“See you sometime in the future then?” he asked.

“Most certainly.” Said Clockwork.

With a quick hug and a slight bow, and quick goodbyes from the others, they all left and walked over to the spector speeder which was parked just a few meter away, the doors of the tower closing behind them.

“If you guys don’t mind, I think I’ll fly home.” Said Danny.

“Sure son.” Replied Jack.

“In that case then,” said Tuck walking up to his best friend. “You better take one of these.” Tuck pulled out a spare Fenton phone from his pocket and passed it to Danny.

“Thanks Tuck.” Danny replied putting on the communication device.

So everyone except Danny got into the spector speeder, Sam and Tucker at the controls much to Maddie’s and Jack’s disappointment. But then again the two teens had known about Danny’s powers and had been using their inventions longer than they had. In fact, if they remember correctly, from what the two had told them about their adventures, Danny was the first one to drive the thing.

They all took off, heading to the Fenton ghost portal, Danny flying beside them, relaxing into the feeling of being able to fly freely. Maddie and Jack looked to their son and noticed just how content he was at just being able to fly. He was so content that he had a smile on his face and his eyes were closed as if he knew the way so well that he didn’t need to see to get home. And that made them wonder just how many times had their son been in the ghost zone. Maddie and Jack were so caught up in there musing that they didn’t realise they were already coming up to the portal until Danny opened his eyes and looked straight ahead.

Danny sighed in content. “Home again.” He flew through with the others hot on his heels.

 

 


End file.
